A Summer Night
by Witch Goddess
Summary: During a summer meeting, Hermione and Draco find a jar with the darkmark on it. When Hermione loses her memory and declares Draco her master. Will he take advantage of this. Which path will he chose?
1. UPDATED Chapter 1

****

A/N: For those of you who are revisiting my story I am currently rewriting/editing chapters so no new chapters will appear until it's all completed! If you see anything that needs to be fixed please email me at Charmedp3pheebs@aol.com or review and put what the problem is in it. Sorry and thanks for reading.

Also... I put both chapter 1 and 2 together to make the story have less chapters... maybe that's weird.

****

Chapter 1:

HERMIONE

Hermione Granger walked down the earth colored hallway of the Goldwaters a hotel made especially for wizards and witches. She paid close attention to the intricate detailed art of the wall paper which was a pale almost whitish green and the hand painted flowers, in shades of yellow, orange and gold, which seemed to sway in an unknown breeze as she walked past. The doors seemed to clash with the setting of the walls and soft gold carpet. They were a cold black color with indented symbols and shapes.

She looked down at the small, cool metal object in her for a moment. It was shaped like a star with five smaller stars inside it.

A week from now she would be back at Hogwarts as the head girl. 'This is a perk to being head girl,' she guessed. Dumbledore had sent her a note in the middle of her summer vacation that congratulated her on the accomplishment and that there would be a special dinner at the Goldwaters hotel.

At first her parents weren't so sure but once Hermione reminded them of Hogwarts and how this would be basically the same because of Dumbledore being there they reluctantly let her go, alone. 'Besides,' Hermione thought. 'I'm old enough to spend a few nights away from home alone.'

Hermione had reached the end of the hallway but she still hadn't found her room. She looked around but couldn't seem to find an elevator or stair case. Her eyes focused on a spot that blended well with the wall. Indented in it was a star, moon, sun and planet. Placing her star up to the indented one Hermione waited. 

She didn't move but the hallway seemed to. It changed from the green and gold colors to beige walls and white walls. When she turned around she nearly hit the wall that had formed behind her. On it, where the door knob would usually be was the star symbol with a star inside it.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere!" She said out loud.

Following the hallway to her side she finally came to a star with five stars inside. Gently, the young girl placed her star inside and the door swung open.

The door led into a room dressed in Gryffindor colors. Her bedspread was red and her pillows and the curtains were gold like the rug. The walls though were a plain white. On her bed sat her bags. Three in all since she wouldn't be heading back home, the rest would be sent straight to Hogwarts. Hermione sat on her bed and sighed. 'A nice dip in the pool sounds great about now.' She thought as she reached in her bags for her bathing suit.

She pulled out the black bathing suit and quickly changed. Wasting no time, she didn't even put her shorts on and just grabbed a towel.

****

DRACO

Draco Malfoy opened the door to his room. Goldwaters was a good hotel but, it was hardly what he called a four star hotel. 'Those cheap skates at Hogwarts.' He thought. 

His father was also staying at Goldwaters for some sort of business that Draco was uninformed about and now, he had to have dinner with them every night. His mother was also there which would make the experience even more dreadful. How he hated the thought of more family time. More watching his parents pretend to put up with each other when , once everyone was out of site, his mother would be brutally beaten or stuffed in a closet for weeks.

Draco faintly remembered the last time they had a vacation at a hotel similar to this one. _His mother had taken that opportunity to finally try to escape from his father's clutches. Draco was only five, but even he could see the pain his father had put her through._

Time and time again his grandmother and aunt tried to get his mother to escape with Draco, time and time again they failed. Everytime Draco found her bruised and broken, crying on the floor she would claim it was her own fault, she had angered Lucius, or that she had fallen.

That night when she had tried to take Draco away though was by far the worse.

She clutched his arm tightly in one hand with bags in the other as the two of them fled down the hall. His father was at some meeting, no doubt sponsored by the death eaters. The two of them stood on the transportation platform that would lead to the lobby of the hotel. Before she could use her key to start the transportation she stopped dead. Literally. She fell backwords, stiff as a log, her hand tore from Draco's.

At the opposite end of the hallway was Lucius Malfoy, wand in hand pointed at the two of them. Terror had filled Draco's chest as he lunged towards him and the stiff that moments earlier was his living breathing mother.

The moment was filled with dispair because he had though his mother was dead. He was wrong and found that out once they entered the confinement of their hotel suite and Lucius drug the woman into the bathroom. Draco couldn't tell what his father did, but he could hear every bit of it.

"No!" His mother hand cried.

"What were you doing with my boy?" 

"W- we were just taking a walk,"

His father wasn't a fool, he'd seen the bags. It went on for hours, well through the night and into the morning. Despite how hard he tried Draco couldn't sleep. The shrill screaming of his mother echoed through his brain all night. It was a wonder how no one heard. His father had probably cast a spell.

He shook his head, trying to erase the memory and conjure up new thoughts.

Was Hermione the other head student? This was one question he wanted to know. He already knew the answer. It was obvious. If there was one thing he didn't want to be put through it was the constant nagging of Hermione Granger. Although, he did have to admit, she had gotten very beautiful over the past few years. She was still a mudblood. Through and through.

Draco changed into his dinner attire and left his room. Unpacking would be done by some one else.

He put the star shaped key in his pocket after opening the passage into the main hall and walked all the way to the dinner hall. Before opening the glass door he saw her standing down the hall. Hermione Granger in all her glory standing with her head held high.

He fought the urge to go over and make some smart comment about what she was wearing or how she looked but he couldn't even think of one at this moment. He smiled to himself and walked into the dinning room. Making Hermione's life a living hell for the next week didn't sound like such a bad idea.

****

HERMIONE

Hermione soaked her feet in the cool gold colored water of the pool. It only made sense that they would name the hotel after something as magnificent as the oily, gold colored water. This was definitely something new and enjoyable. She wore her black bathing suit. She wasn't like many of the other muggle girls she had known. They'd flaunt their breasts proudly wanting everyone to look. Hermione was more conservative then that. 

She watched in amazement as a group of young kids were walking on the water. Sure many weird things had happened during her many years of Hogwarts but, the strange, never seemed to grow old or boring. 

As her thoughts went to what her last year of school would be and what she would miss she felt a strong forced of ice cold air push against her back knocking her over, face first, into the pool. The thick, oily liquid quickly beaded on her skin and in her hair.

"What the hell?" She spat as she came back up from the golden waters.

Above her stood in infamous Draco Malfoy. Her one true enemy. Sure she had hated others. But this hate for Draco was of no comparison to anything else she'd ever experienced.

"Hello Granger."

He stood over her grinning like a kid on Christmas day and if Hermione had her wand at the moment she swore she would have knocked the stupid grin right off him. Draco walked closer to the edge of the pool and extended a hand.

"Want a lift?" He asked.

Of course Hermione didn't trust him for a moment. She quickly extended her own hand and grabbed his wrist pulling him in the water with her. His robes were drenched in the water. People stared staring at Hermione and Draco but she didn't care. Of course Draco did.

"What are you doing you crazy mudblood?" He hollered. 

Using the ladder, he pulled himself out of the water looking much like a wet rat. His hair was matted across his face and his robes were hanging untidily off of his shoulders. Hermione stifled a laugh as Draco turned and stalked off looking like exactly what he was. A spoiled brat. 'And that's all he'll ever be.' Hermione thought.

****

DRACO

  
That mudblood had caught him off guard. Caught him right off guard and sent him crashing into the murky enchanted waters of Goldwaters Hotel. She was quick and sly, definitely quick with her tongue. Draco didn't normally like girls with mouths like Hermione had but he found a hint of pleasure in arguing with her.

Draco opened the door to his room and stepped inside, drenched from head to toe. He wiped his shimmering, greasy arms with disgust.

It was ice cold in his hotel room. It didn't help that the water didn't seem to want to evaporate. Draco smiled at the irony. Ice Cold were two words usually used in sentences describing his own family. Ice cold muggle haters. 

It wasn't as if Draco hated them so much, it was the fact that his father had brought him up to treat them as underlings. That's what they were to him. Even the most gorgeous ones weren't good enough for a pureblooded Malfoy. Hermione was a prime example. He laughed at the thought of bringing her home to meet his parents. That would be the day. 

But she had grown into a beautiful mudblood. Her hair, her eyes, her curves. Draco couldn't believe that Hermione hadn't seen the looks that all the guys at Hogwarts gave her. She seem oblivious to everyone and everything except for Harry, Ron, Ginny and her studies.

Walking over to the bathroom, he muttered a few words, allowing the soft glow of his green candles spread into the dark living quarters of his Slytherin decorated room. He gazed into the mirror at his gold colored robes and skin. He hated that water. It would be a living hell to remove from his blonde hair. 

He tossed off his robe, letting it fall into a wet ball on the floor and turned on the shower. He didn't dare touch the warm water, that would only make the slick substance even harder to wash away. He took off the rest of his clothing and hoped into the shower. Shock from the could water made his body rigid for a moment before he completely adjusted. Then he let the water wash away everything. Including all thoughts about that stupid mudblood.   


****

HERMIONE

  
Hermione flicked her wand causing the room to dim to a near blackness. She often times took comfort in the dark. It seemed to soothe and take away all of her thoughts. Right now Hermione's thoughts were on Draco. She didn't know why but, every time she started to think her mind drifted to him. Maybe it was the surprise of seeing him as head boy. 

But really, it was that surprising. Draco was a smart boy, at the top of their class behind Hermione. She had to give him that.

Sinking deep into the soft cottony covers, Hermione sighed and laid her head on the smoothness of the silky pillow. Hermione had spent the rest of her night cleaning the gold color, from the pool water, out of her hair and off her skin. It seemed to stain almost everything she touched. She found out that warm water only made problems ten times worse and after washing her body three times with warm water, ended up taking a long, cold shower. Later she had read and ate by herself in her room. Over all it was a dull night. The one thing that made it all worth while was seeing the shocked look on Draco's face as she pulled him into the water. Simply wonderful!

'Draco,' She thought. 'He seems to have gotten along pretty well over the summer.

Draco seemed in a way taller then last year and definitely more muscular and it made him seem more intimidating. His eyes were the same intense blue gray color and he looked just as good as always. Hermione wasn't oblivious to Draco's good looks. Just like every other girl in school she had noticed but she didn't swoon like many of them did. Ron wasn't bad looking either. Playing Quidditch had certainly helped him some but, in Hermione's eyes, he wasn't any where near Draco's looks.

Harry hadn't changed much at all. He still wore those glasses, despite everyone telling him not to, he still had that scar... he was exactly the same Harry Potter she'd met six years ago. Just taller and deeper voiced. He also didn't compare to Draco's good looks.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione flipped over. 'Why am I thinking about this stuff?' she asked herself. Tomorrow was the dinner with McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore, since it was well past three in the morning Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly in the warmth of her room and thoughts.

***

Hermione tossed her covers off with a start. It was well past noon time. She had hoped to make use of the facilities that Goldwaters had to offer today but now she wouldn't have time. She'd be having dinner with her teachers and the dreadful Malfoy around three that day so she decided to start getting ready at that moment. 

Not bothering to make her bed, noticing that now she was an independent woman with no parents, she grabbed her Hogwarts robes, since it was mandatory dress attire, and marched into the enormous bathroom. If these were the perks of being head girl, Hermione wouldn't even mind the whole Draco factor. 

She turned on the warm water letting it become scolding hot before adding a little cold. Next she pumped a gracious amount of strawberry smelling bath soap into the water and let it bubble before undressing and jumping in. She sunk down into the water letting the warmth wash over her and take away all of the left over gold shimmer from her skin.

What a nuisance that stuff was.

Before long she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
'Some headgirl she's turning out to be.' Draco thought as he stomped down the hall.  
Hermione's room hadn't been hard to find considering it was right by his. When he stopped in front of her door he straightened his robes and smoothed out his hair. With a harsh sigh he pounded on her door. He held the key to her room that Snape had given him in the other hand.

As of now she was a half an hour late. He pounded harder and strained his ears to pick up any noises coming from behind the barricade

"Granger?!" He damanded.

Slipping the star shaped key into the slot he watched as the door opened. 

"Granger? Where are you?" 

Her unmade bed stood directly in front of him. 'She isn't exactly the tidiest mudblood,' Draco thought as he noticed the underwear and pajamas laying on the ground and her unpacked suitcases piled next to the night stand.

Hearing moaning from the side, Draco turned to face a partial opened door. He peeked inside and saw Hermione laying unconscious in the tub filled with piles of white fluffy bubbles. All of her woman hood was covered by the bubbles. He smirked and quickly slammed the door shut hoping to wake her. Once he heard the rustling of water he sat on her bed. This ought to be quite the surprise. He couldn't help but widen his smile.  
  
  



	2. UPDATED Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2:

Hermione

Hermione tumbled into the coldness of her hotel room. It was quite a temperature drop from the muggy bath room. She stopped and gripped her towel the was wrapped around her in pure fear and embarrassment. Draco was sitting on her bed looking quite pleased with himself. If he had saw anything or did anything she vowed to break that handsome little nose of his in to three places.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" She spat out, each word dripping with pure hatred.

He pointed to the clock by her bed. It read three forty-five. "I came to get you. The head girl who seems to have missed half of the dinner with her teachers." 

She watched as he smiled and stood looking her up and down. All at once, emotions of sickness, nervousness and worriment washed over her. Before she could get a grip or herself or realized what she was doing her hand was flying at Draco's face. She immediately felt sorry but satisfied to know it whipped the smile off his face.

He went into a rage grabbing her fist and then twisting her arm slightly just so she felt her muscles being strained inside of her arm. She released a loud yelp of pain as Draco dropped her arm. His eyes seemed to widen with fear when he looked at her cradling her arm.

"I'm sorry." He said in what sounded like sincerity to Hermione. "I really am, Hermione." 

He quickly turned and left the room, leaving Hermione in utter confusion.

****

Draco

What had he done? Draco cursed himself all the way down the Goldwater's hallway and into the dinning room where McGonagall sat impatiently with Snape by her side. Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Draco as he entered the room and made his way over to them.

"Sorry it took so long." Draco apologized as he took his seat next to Snape, head of the Slytherin house and probably his favorite teacher.

He shook his head and sat in silence thinking about what had happened with Hermione. The only other time he had ever seen any one act out physically that way towards a woman had been his father. He had promised himself everyday that he would never become like that treacherous man and in this quick moment he realized his was a perfect image of him. To put it plainly a royal ass.

"And Hermione?" McGonagall questioned Draco's silence.

"I uh... She isn't feeling well and I was supposed to tell you before dinner but it had slipped my mind." He wasn't that great at making fake excuses for anyone, but himself, on his toes.

He watched as one of Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted in more questioning.

"That's a very irresponsible thing for our headboy to be doing. You must set and example, Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to keep this title." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." He stood. "If you'll excuse me I have to go make sure she's ok..."

The truth was he just wanted to get away from everyone for a few minutes of self time to think.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice rose from no where quite unexpectedly. "If you'll be so kind as to tell Ms. Granger we can reschedule this meeting for tomorrow at three and that she should probably go see the hotel nurse at once."

Draco nodded and made a quick escape form the room. He fled down the hall to the hotel garden. It was the quietest place in the hotel besides his room. The garden was made especially for mud bloods that had come to the hotel. How he hated those defiant little humans who pretended to be great wizards and witches.

If he could have, Draco would have knocked himself out. He was think like his father once more. Being the same insensitive jerk once more. Why couldn't he just grow up and out of this faze. 

****

Hermione

"Hey!" A cheerful high voice turned Hermione around. 

She had spent practically the rest of the evening in her room. She always had been bitchy around Draco and he always had been the same but they had never used physical force to fight. It frightened Hermione the way his face seemed to swell up with rage when she had slapped him. She couldn't find the courage to go to the dinner hall and face Draco and the other teachers so she hung out in her room. Now she wished she had because all she had done was show her weakness.

Her eyes focused on an older teenaged girl with freckles blotted all over her face and brown hair that framed her face, with a really bad blond dye job. The girls face seemed pinched back by her pony tail. As she walked towards Hermione she swayed her hips beneath the mini skirt she wore.

"Hi! I'm Greeley, Stacey Greeley!" She extended a hand towards Hermione which she took and shook briefly. "I recognize you from Hogwarts I believe. You hang out with Ron and Harry, right?"

Hermione felt her face flush with anger. Why did people always seem to remember her because of Harry or Ron? It probably had something to do with the fact that Harry was the boy who lived and Ron the defender of kids being made fun of and newest captain of the quidditch team. She smile at herself when she thought of her friends and how glad she was to have them... even if they did seem to block out her presence every, leading people to call her "Ron's girl" (where would people get the idea that they were going out?) or Harry's friend.

"Yes, I'm Hermione." She scowled. "Ron and Harry's friend..."

Her face seemed to beam with a weird sort of radiance that only made her freckles more pronounced "That's right!" She paused and shifted her eyes to the ground as if a sudden case of shyness had washed over her. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come dancing tonight. Goldwaters it celebrating one hundred years since it's opening tonight."

For a moment Hermione stood there shocked. Flattered, but shocked. Some one besides Harry, Ron and Ginny actually wanted to hang out with her?

"That sounds wonderful!" She gave Stacey a smile and nodded. What could a little fun hurt?

"Great. Can you bring Harry or Ron with?" She looked up, her smile widened as she talked.

"Gods..." No one wanted to hang out with her. Even when they weren't around, Harry and Ron still managed to block out her presence to anyone. Staring coldly at the girl she walked past her. Hermione did not need this now.

"Hermanony." The girl's cold had fell upon Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Hermione..." She stressed not even bothering to turn.

"Sorry. What I meant was bring them as a date for you!"

Harry a date? Harry was just a friend. She could never even pretend to have a date with him. Ron was just a friend to but, he was more Hermione's type then Harry.

"They aren't here," She turned around now to face the girl. Her pale skin almost glowed from beneath her black robes.

"Oh, well, I can get you the perfect date!" The girl said in a near scream. "Meet me by the entrance to the recreation hall at seven. I have a perfect guy for you. He's dreamy!"

"Joy!" Hermione drawled out sarcastically. 

It wasn't right to be so mean to this girl who was only trying to be nice and help Hermione out but Stacey didn't even seem to notice the rudeness dripping from every word.

"I'll see you at seven, Harmony. I'm in room Moon six if you need anything."

"Her-mi-one!" 

"That's what I said!" The girl gave a quick wink and walked off behind Hermione.

She couldn't complain. She had said she wanted to use the facilities and now she was. Rolling her eyes, Hermione made her way back to her room to get ready.

****

A few Hours later...

With her hair piled on top of her head and a hint of brown eye shadow, Hermione made her way to the recreation hall. She wore one of her old blue sundresses with her Gryffindor robe over top. She wasn't sure exactly what to were to one of these so she was prepared either way. 

Stacey stood tall in platforms and a short black dress with a gold robe over. Her hair was down flowing past her shoulders, nearly to her thighs. Heck, her hair was longer than her dress. She stood with two other girls. One with a Purple dress and robes and one with silver. They looked amazing. In that instant Hermione felt underdressed and inferior.

****

Draco

Standing by his table Draco listened to the soft music playing behind him while he waited for Stacey to bring his date. She and her friends walked in the door with a newcomer. That must be his date. She was tall, slender and beautiful. The way her body curved beneath her blue dress sent him crazy. Her hair was piled wildly on the top of her head with a few curving strands cascading in front of her face.

She was most definitely a sigh for sore eyes. That was when he noticed she wore a Gryffindor robe and as the four walked closer he began to recognize her. 

Hermione Granger... Was this his date?

****

Hermione

Hermione smiled to herself as the three girls led her across the room. Her eyes met Draco's for a quick second. He wore baggy khaki colored pants and a white shirt with a black robe slung neatly over his shoulders. At first he looked at her in a dazed way they seemed to change his gaze into a confused one. 

"He's from our school and a total babe." Stacey remarked.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked uncomfortably.

The girl in silver pointed straight ahead. "Right there. In the Khaki's... Draco Malfoy!"

By this time they were standing in front of him. Standing there, for once, speechless, Hermione felt her stomach turn and collapse to the floor.

"Him?"-"Her?" They asked simultaneously.

Stacey nodded and smiled wildly. "Told you he was a major babe!" 

"Funny... I don't see it," Hermione said, still looking at the boy she'd been loathing all day.

Stacey didn't seen to notice, instead she looked past Hermione and when her eye caught something she and the other two girls left Hermione and Draco alone.

"Well well." Draco smiled. "Doesn't Granger look almost pretty."

"How flattering." She batted her eye lashes smartly and then rolled her eyes. "Did you plan this?"

"Me? Why would I risk my reputation for the sake of inviting an ass like yourself to a dance?"

"I'm not the ass, Draco Malfoy! You are!" She held out her black and blue wrist to Malfoy. "God I hate you!"

Surprising Hermione, Malfoy took her hand and gently twisted her arm around to examine it. He put his free hand on top of the bruise and rubbed it gently. For a second Hermione thought the world had ended. She yanked her arm back, nervously. 

"I _am_ really sorry. I know I'm not perfect and I can be a jerk but I never meant to hurt you like this." He said sincerely. For a moment their eyes connected and Hermione actually didn't feel like knocking his lights out.

She smiled a little. "It's ok. I guess I shouldn't have slapped you anyway." Draco sat down and Hermione sat across from him. "You didn't see anything did you?"

Draco grinned from ear to ear. "Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Did you?" She asked in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Gods no. Granger, I said I was a jerk not a pervert!" He turned to look away from Hermione towards the door she had come in. "For a moment there when you walked in the door I hadn't recognized you. You look so different."

His eyes turned back to her. She could almost read an unspoken truce between the two of them for that night in them.


	3. UPDATED Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3:

Draco

The two of them had sat at the table silently for what seemed like forever. 

Why was he being so nice to her? Why was she being so nice to him? So many questions ran through Draco's head as they sat at the table, silently watching couples dancing. Had he actually felt a hint of attraction for Hermione when she had walked through the door? Granger? A mudblood? He ignored the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and looked back to her. She looked upon him attentively.

"Want to dance with me?" She asked in almost a forced voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

For a brief amount of time he thought about what she had said and if she really had asked it. Her eyes wandered back to the crowed of dancers. It was turning into a slow again. Hermione rested her chin on her hand and sighed.

"Do _you_ want to dance with _me_?" It was only right after all, for the guy to ask the girl.

For a moment her face seemed to glow with happiness or maybe she was sick, he couldn't tell. But when he extended his hand for hers she took it. He had never been turned down by a girl at Hogwarts before, but still it was surprising that Hermione had actually asked and accepted a dance from him.

"I'm only doing this for Stacy's sake." Hermione defended her actions.

"Shut up and dance."

He saw her smile as he pulled her body close to his. The two swayed back and forth to the music letting the crowed now watch them. Draco felt something towards Hermione that he hadn't ever thought he would. Comfort. With her arms around his neck, her chin resting against his shoulder, and his arms under her robes, around her tiny waist he felt comfortable. He couldn't remember actually ever feeling this way toward any one. Not even his family.

Hermione started giggling lightly in his ear.

"What?" He asked automatically taking offense to this.

"I just never expected to be dancing with Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin bad ass."

"Well, I never expected to be dancing with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Mud-" Her stopped as he felt her body tighten at what she knew he was about to say. "The Gryffindor know-it-all."

"So, how mad were Snape and McGonagall?" She asked.

"At you? Hardly. At me tremendously!" 

"You told them what happened?" 

"I told them you were sick and I forgot to say so. It's rescheduled for tomorrow at 3."

"oh...?" She asked surprised. That was all she could manage to say.

She relaxed and they spent the rest of the song in each others arms. Swaying gently to the soft music.

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up early the next day. It was around ten. The night before she had stayed up until midnight but only two dances of that was spent with Draco. Most of it they spent talking and playfully (or she hoped it was playfully) making fun of each other. She grabbed her robes and thought about how un normally nice Draco had been. She could almost say he was her friend!

While she changed there was a light knock on her door. She quickly pulled up her skirt and threw her Gryffindor robes over her. "Coming!" On her way to the door she slipped on her shoes.

When she opened the door Draco stood in front of her giving her a toothy grin.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione? She looked up at him confused. 'Since when does Malfoy call me Hermione?' But then she remembered he was last time he was here.

"What do you want?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

He leaned against the door frame in his Slytherin robes. "I've come for you."

"Excuse me?"

"We're eating breakfast with Stacey. Don't you remember?"

She shook her head. "But I haven't even brushed my hair."

"Hurry up. I'll wait." 

He stepped in her room uninvited. Hermione shrugged off the feeling of wanting to slap him and went into the bathroom. She combed her hair quickly and then brushed her teeth. She left the door open to make sure Draco wasn't getting in to anything. 

He was really confusing her. He hadn't even been this nice to his friends as far as Hermione could see. At least she could be thankful he wasn't being an ass.

****

Draco

'At least it had been more tidier this time.' Draco thought as Hermione closed the door to her room and locked it. They walked down the hall together and Draco slipped his key into the wall that led to the main hallway. They continued on the path to the dinning hall.

"You know Hermione?" He started. "You could at least try to show me some respect. I'm trying myself to do the same."

"Why are you calling me Hermione? Did I ever give you permission?" She waited for a second. "I think not! And since when are you nice to anybody, Malfoy?"

They both stopped. Draco look down at the floor. "Do you have to be so-" He stopped talking. What good did talking ever do for Hermione? She could out talk anyone. Even himself. "Forget it Granger. It's too bad you can't accept anyone being nice to you."

He walked away from her and into the dinning room to sit at a table with Stacey and her two friends, Morsha and Tia. 

"Where's Hermione?" Stacey asked, in her most chipper tone.

"She'll be here in a few. Where are the others?" Draco asked dryly.

"Change of plans we need to go." Tia said.

"Yeah. Your breakfast is made for Draco." Stacey replied. "Tata!"

The three stood and walked out of the room, walking past Hermione and smiling at her on the way.

Why did Draco feel like they were trying to set them up? It didn't matter. No one could set up him with the likes of Granger. She was far too bitter and cynical. And to think he thought he might have had the slightest bit of attraction towards her last night. That didn't matter now either. She'd never understand him anyway. No one could.

'Why does he have to confuse me so?' Hermione asked herself as she slowly walked through the glass doors that led into the dinning hall. 

She watched bitterly as Stacey and her two friends, who she still didn't know, stand and walk away from Draco. 'How could they be so nice to Draco?' She wondered. Hermione didn't know why she was being so rude to Draco. She knew she didn't want to get close to him seeing as how everyone who was close to him hated her.

Stacey, followed by the two other girls from the night before, passed her and gave her a few innocent smiles. Her head followed them as they headed for the door and exited the room. What was going on? Why would anyone ever try to set up a Gryffindor, especially one who was friends with Harry Potter and a "mudblood", as Draco often put it, with a pureblood Slytherin such as he?

Hermione caught Draco's eyes with her own. She should leave. She kept telling herself to walk out the door and never talk to Malfoy again, but she knew he was genuinely trying to be a little nice to her. She could show him a hint of the respect he wanted.

She sat down across from him. He scowled at her.

"Listen, I can't believe I'm saying this to you," She started, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. You know it's your fault!"

"How is it mine?" He laughed at her slightly.

"I said listen." She rolled her eyes and continued. "You being nice all of a sudden. It's just weird. It's scary..."

"Well," Draco remarked with a hint of amusement. "I always thought you'd want me to be nice to you."

"Would you still continue your attitude, like you are now, towards me at school?" She paused and waited for him to answer. He didn't. "That's what I thought. I'm going back to my room. Thanks for the dance last night."

She stood and walked quickly for the exit, in the back of her mind hopping Draco would stop her and tell her she was wrong. He never did. When she made it into the empty hallway she crashed against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. She could never befriend Draco without hurting the one thing that mattered most to him.

His reputation. 

Slowly she gathered herself and made her way to the comfort of her hotel room.

****

The Next Day

****Hermione realized she had wasted a total of three days of her vacation. Most of which was spent arguing with Draco about petty things. It really needed to stop.

She now sat in her room in her Gryffindor best preparing for the dinner with her teachers. It was a beautiful sunny day and there was nothing she'd rather be doing at that moment then sitting on her window seat at home that over looked their tiny garden and reading or studying.

Hearing the loud screech and beating of wings caused Hermione's head to turn towards one of her windows. There, perched on the window sill, sat a very familiar bird. Snowy white and carrying a scroll in her beak. 

"Hedwig? What're you doing here?" She took the scroll and unfolded it, exposing Harry's horrid handwriting and Ron's, which was even worse.

__

Hermione,

We just wanted to drop a line to ask how you're surviving with Malfoy. News travels fast. I can't believe he's headboy. I'm staying at Ron's for the rest of the summer so it's been great. We visited so many wizard museums and castles. Enjoy the rest of your summer, if you can. You know with Malfoy being there and all! 

Love,

Harry

P.S.

Please be careful around the Malfoy's. In case you haven't noticed the whole family is there. I over heard Ron's parents talking about Voldemort and he seems very much connected with them.

Herm,

I'm sure Harry bored you with his mumbo jumbo so I'll make it quick. Congrats on being headgirl. But, of course I hadn't expected anyone else to be. Too bad you can't be here with us. I really miss you. Watch out for the Malfoy's and see if you can figure out anything for Harry's sake!!

With Love,

Ron

It was so wonderful to hear from her friends who cared so much about her. She felt a twinge of pity for Malfoy. He had no friends. Well, he had Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, but she knew when push came to shove they were only pretending to be friends for his reputation and the money his family had. It wasn't her fault though, so why should she pity him?

She quickly scribbled a note to both Ron and Harry.

__

Ron and Harry,

It's so great to hear from the two of you! I miss you both so! I'll watch out for the Malfoys don't you worry. I've only seen Draco and he is _acting a little curious._

Curious was not the word. It was just downright abnormal how he had been acting but there was no need to worry them.

__

The hotels magnificent and I even found a few of your fans here who recognized me as Harry and Ron's friend... How flattering! I'll be talking to you very soon and I'll let you know if I see or notice anything strange.

Hermione

She rolled up the parchment and dug around in the food cabinet for some bread or something. It was completely bare. "I'm sorry Hedwig..." She told the large owl as she set the paper in her beak.

The bird muzzled against Hermione's hand and then flew off. 

****

Draco

Draco sat at the table uncomfortably eyeing McGonagall and Dumbledore. They each took turns staring at him as if he was planning on doing something. Snape and Hermione hadn't arrived yet. Although Draco had debated going to get Hermione and walk her to dinner he didn't. It was five to three when Snape walked in the door. Hermione arrived less then a minute later.

She seemed to light up the room with her smile burning brightly. She sat beside Draco, across from her teachers. Smelling the apple fragrance coming from her so strongly made Draco dizzy. But it was a good dizziness which he enjoyed.

"Felling better I suppose Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked with a smile.

"Very much so, thank you."

In a split second, in front of them sat plates filled with meats, vegetables and some fruit. The five started digging into the food. Especially Hermione who hadn't eaten all day long. Draco watched the way she dipped her fork into her mashed potatoes and the way she put it in her mouth so slowly as though to tease him.

She turned her head towards him and gave a small smile which caused him to focus on his food. 

This could not be good. Something was going on inside Draco, something he couldn't explain, something he feared more than life it's self. Love. Yes He was almost sure of it. Love for the mudblood, Hermione Granger.

"Every headboy and girl has certain tasks that they must perform. It's your duty and responsibility." McGonagall explained.

"Yes. You two will need to make friends and put the pettiness of your houses rivalry behind while you are head students." Dumbledore paused and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling almost in a daze. He snapped back to reality. "Dances, seventh year field trips. Working together is the only way you'll ever accomplish anything."

****

Hermione

'I get the point.' Hermione thought. She brushed her hair back with her hand. She glanced at Snape, waiting for him to chime in at any moment. He hadn't spoke at all during dinner. He simply sat and stared. Setting down his napkin Snape stood.

"Now I must excuse myself." He said in a lifeless sort of way.

"As do I." McGonagall also stood. Both teachers exited the dinning hall.

Dumbledore smiled as though he had something up his sleeve. "Your first task is to make a confusion potion. Hermione, if you haven't noticed, there is a rather large library in Goldwaters and you both are free to use whatever you need as long as it is done together." 

"What rubbish!" Draco remarked suddenly. "What good could this possibly do?"

"This will determine if we need to find two new head students, Mr. Malfoy."

"You wouldn't."

Dumbledore said nothing. He just stood and left the two there. A piece of paper fluttered into Hermione's lap. She picked it up, read it and passed it over to Draco.

__

Be done by tomorrow at noon. -Dumbledore

"Preposterous!" He remarked. His mouth was hanging wide open. He had a stunned look that threw Hermione into a fit of laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"You!" She stopped and looked at him. He was looking at her in a different, curious way. It kind of reminded her of her Mother and father's wedding pictures and how he looked in them. It was like a haunted, bewildered look, like his breathe was being taken away by how lovely his mother had looked at that moment. "Please discontinue looking at me that way."

He glanced at the paper. "Well, I suppose we ought to get started on this potion soon. I'm sure you still want to be headgirl by this time tomorrow."

Hermione stood and lead Draco out of the room. Eyes seemed to watch them closely. IT was as if they were all too engrossed in the conflicts of Draco and Hermione to eat. Uneasiness swept over Hermione. Something bad was going to happen. She didn't know where or when, but it would happen soon.


	4. UPDATED Chapter 4

****

Hermione

Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed writing in her journal that she hadn't used in years. 

__

Dear Journal,

It's been a long time, but I need some one or something to use to clear out my head! I can't exactly explain this weird stuff to Ron and Harry because they'd get too nervous and probably high jack Ron's dad's car to get here! Something seems not quite right in this hotel. It's just a feeling I probably should ignore in order to have a good time but I can't. Also the strangest thing is-

She threw her pen down in frustration as she heard someone pounding on her door. 'I swear if that's Stacey or one of her ditsy friends asking me to go dancing with them again,' she silently threatened and made a strangling motion with her hands. Lazily, Hermione stood up, wrapping her robe tightly around her body, and walked to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Draco there at almost one in the morning.

"From what I've read," He started. Hermione was tempted to slam the door in his face, but she listened. "this confusion potion is quite complicated."

"You're point being?" 

"We should get started."

"Do you know what time it is, Malfoy?" She asked, reluctant to leave her room.

"It's late..." His voiced trailed off and Hermione could see his cheeks flush with a rosy color. "Ok, then we can work on it tomorrow morning I guess."

She watched him turn. "Let me get changed at least."

Draco spun around and smiled. "Can I come in?"

"You can stay right where you are and wait!"

Hermione closed the door gently, leaving Draco in the dark halls.

****

Draco

'Of course I knew what time it was!' Draco thought crossly as he waited for Hermione. It's not like they were going to dinner, why was she taking so long? After spending what seemed like endless hours tossing and turning in bed, Draco finally got the courage to risk waking Hermione up and offer to work on the potion.

The door opened, revealing Hermione in jeans and a tee shirt that said 'Old Navy'. A muggle shirt obviously, he thought with distaste. He ignored it though and headed down the hall for the library, while Hermione locked her door and then jogged to catch up.

"This is ok?" She questioned.

"What's ok?" 

"Using the library so late."

Draco simply shrugged. "If it isn't we'll just tell them it's for school and they can go talk to Dumbledore." 

That seemed to be enough for her, Draco noted. Besides, he could always simply say who he was. Malfoy's always got their way. There was an uneasy moment of silence as the two made their way to the library.

"So," Hermione broke the ice, trying to sound more cheery then she had originally come off. "I've seen your dad around."

"And?" If there was anything right now that he didn't want to hear about. it was his family.

"Never mind."

They entered the library. There was one table filled with five people, but other than that it was completely empty. In the back was a table set up with two cauldrons, several books and a shelf beside it stocked with potion ingredients. Near the table was a large balcony where, only one person sat reading a book, his blonde hair brightly shining against the candle which he was reading from and his back to Draco and Hermione. Draco took lead and headed for a secluded table. Hermione seemed to lag behind because she was so taken aback by all the books.

"There must be thousands more here then at Hogwarts!" She confirmed he suspicion.

"Probably." He looked down at the table and felt the weight of tiredness fall upon him all of a sudden. He couldn't help but smirk, though, at her fascination, because she really was fascinated, of the large library. 

"Actually," He corrected himself. "I believe it is the second largest. The largest wizard library is in London.."

Hermione smiled. "I love books," When Draco sat down, she did too. "Have to been to this library."

Draco gave her a curt nod and focused most of his energy on not looking at her, she did look- 

'What are you thinking about?!' He silently scolded himself, feeling his face turn red with anger.

"Onion root, Spider root, Beetle bulb, eye of-" Hermione started

"What are you rambling about?" Draco snapped. He looked over at the girl. In her hands was a book. 

****

Hermione

She looked up at him, positively confused at his sudden mood swing. "I'm reading the ingredients! If that's ok with you I will return to working on the potion you were so eager to start on tonight, at this ungodly hour!" Hermione sat on the table while Draco pulled up a chair for himself. "Where was I?" She skimmed down the page. "Eye of a who plant, newt blood an owl feather and a drop of the blood of whom you will make confused."

They both met eyes, giving each other puzzled looks.

"Who is going to be confused?" Draco asked.

"Well, certainly not me. I say you, Malfoy. It wont make much of a difference on your already confused mind."

He gave way to a small laugh and grabbed the book from Hermione.

"How about you work on the first part of the potion and I'll work on the second. The blood is the very last thing." Draco offered. He didn't receive an answer from her, but she smiled and reached for a cauldron, letting him know it was fine.

They worked quietly for the next hour. Hermione had just finished her half of the potion, now it needed only to simmer for an hour.

"Damn it!" she heard her follow head student curse.

She gave him a curious glance and waiting for an explanation. When none came she asked, "What do you need, Malfoy?"

"I see no owl feathers anywhere!" He walked to from the self to the table and back to the shelf. "I'm sure if worst come to worst, we could always use that blasted owl Harry owns... what's it's name? Hegwid?"

Hermione didn't bother correcting him, but rather stood up and walked beside him, eyeing the book case. "Is that it on the top? The jar matted with dust and cobwebs?" She pointed to the top shelf, which was three times the height of Draco. 

"I'll stand on the table and lift you onto my shoulders to get it."

She couldn't help herself, she cracked a smile at the ridiculous suggestion. After all, what were wands for? Pulling out her wand, she saw Draco's face go bright red. Ignoring it, she unsheathed her wand.

"Or," He stated, glancing at the wand. "We can use our wands."

"Good idea." The young witch lifted her wand towards the jar. "Wingardium Leviosa" The jar didn't even budge. "Leviosa!" She said more sternly. Still nothing. 

Draco lifted his wand repeating Hermione's word. Nothing.

"That's just weird..." Hermione spat out, clearly annoyed that her spell didn't work.

Pulling the table over, Draco grinned. "Guess we'll be using my plan after all!" He stepped on top of it and extended his hand for Hermione to take.

She reluctantly took it and let herself be pulled up by Malfoy. Next thing she knew, he was boosting her up, onto his shoulders and she was sitting there with either leg on one of his shoulders. For some reason, she could feel herself blush as Draco's hands left her hips. She held onto his hair.

"I feel so stupid," She stated plainly, quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. Two people were looking at her and whispering, but quickly averted their gazes as she met their eyes.

Draco laughed, causing her to bounce up and down a little. Her grip tightened, pulling his hair harshly. He rubbed his head and sighed.

"Don't move or I'll fall!"

"I wont let you fall Granger. Just stand up and reach for the jar."

"You will let me fall! You'd just love to see my brains splattered across this rug!"

"As much as I would love to see that, I would no longer be headboy if I was the reason for your loss of brains." 

She tensed at his words and tighted her grip on his head.

It was a joke, Hermione. I promise not to let you fall."

'There he goes calling me by my first name,' She thought. For some reason though, it took to fear away and she started attempting to stand. First she placed one foot on his shoulder, using his head to balance as she placed the other foot on his other shoulder. Wobbling at first, she started to rise and then stood. She was so close to the jar. Reaching for the jar, something caught her eye right in front of her, pushed to the back of the shelf. "Owl's feather... Then what's that?" 

She looked at the jar that they had originally thought was the owl feathers.

Malfoy moved slightly underneath her. His grip on her ankles clenched tighter. "You weigh a ton! Let's go!"

"Gee... you sure are a charmer." She tucked the jar of feathers under her arm and reached for the mystery jar. It was just out of reach. "Move closer!" 

He obeyed. Her arm smacked off the jar causing it to fall off of the shelf and onto the floor. Hermione felt herself sway and her knees gave way. She let out a scream as she fell. She could feel something smack against her back and immediately imagined it broken.

It wasn't though.

****

Draco

Draco was standing there, holding Hermione still one moment and the next thing he knew he was trying desperately to catch her. He looked up just in time to see her smack against the book case and grab at the shelves. Next, she was falling backwards towards Draco. He caught her by the waist, causing he to smack against his chest and just in time to stop a sprained ankle, then set her on her feet, gently. Hermione turned around and slouched against the book case, out of breath but looking Draco straight in the eye.

"You let me fall." She punched him playfully on the shoulder and smiled.

For a second, Draco wanted to slap himself. He felt something inside him jump. What could he possibly see in Granger? Then again, did he ever actually give her a chance to show him? Of course not. He was to afraid of his father and his reputation and what it would be like if he did.

Draco tried to say something to let her know how he was feeling about her in that moment, but he couldn't so he jumped off the table and looked up at Hermione. She looked a little disappointed about something. Had she expected him to say something to? IF she had she didn't say anything, just stepped onto the chair and then to the floor.

"Guess we should get back to work." Hermione picked up the two jars and set them on the table.

"What's in that one?" asked Draco.

She held the dusty one and brushed it off. When Draco saw what the label for that jar was he looked at Hermione. Her mouth was slightly open and her breath quickened. "What's this doing in here?"

Draco crossed his fingers and prayed it was just a prank or coincidence, but part of him knew it wasn't.

****

Lucius

'What's that silly boy doing with that mudblood?' Lucius thought. He turned from his position on the balcony and stared at the two. Watched as his son actually smiled at her. And then when she was falling, he actually saved her?

He would have to do something about that. He realized that this girl must be the other head student. Something would be done about that too. A mudblood as a head student was preposterous. He turned his attention back to the papers he was writing up.

Everything is going as planned. My son will be initiated as death eater soon. 

Your loyal servant

He left it unsigned and handed the note to his owl who flapped away in the brilliant early morning sky.


	5. UPDATED Chapter 5

****

Hermione 

Hermione set down the jar in shock, trying to tear her eyes from it. Why would anyone, even if it was a prank, put something so horrible in this place? She looked at Draco. Surprisingly, he looked a little worried and almost as shocked as she. The first thing she thought was that he'd be happy to see her cringe at something like this. 

The jar was black, engraved in the lid and the side was the death mark, the death eaters symbol.

He picked up the jar and jiggled it around a little. "I think we should open it to see what might be inside."

"Are you crazy?" Hermione snapped and ripped the jar from his hands, securing it in her own.

"Probably, but aren't you in the least bit curious?" He gave her a tiny smirk that wiped of any trace of shock that had been there only moments earlier. 

A part of her saw no harm in opening the bottle, but another part new better. Whatever was sealed in that jar had some sort of protection spell on it so no magic could befall upon it. She had already discovered this bit of information when trying to levitate the jar.

"Malfoy..." She said sternly, setting the bottle down again. "Let's talk about this later and just finish the damn potion!" 

He briefly glared at Hermione before picking up the jar of owl feathers. Hermione couldn't help but realize how stupid she was being in that moment. Why would anyone store anything in that jar that they didn't want to be seen? What harm could come out of it?

She glanced over at Draco who added the owl feather to his half of the potion, slammed down the jar and then the cauldron on the burner. She watched as he turned and started for the balcony. The balcony was isolated from the library by a set of doors that seem to have just appeared there. He opened the door and slipped outside without a word.

Hermione fought the urge to go out onto the balcony. Fought the urge to apologize. 

__

Why would I ever apologize to the guy who made my life a living hell?

She shook the thought out of her head and thought, _what I should do is go out and yell at him for being a jerk!_

Her hands wandered to the table and hit a hard cool object. The jar. Why hadn't Draco been his usual jerky self and opened the jar? Soon, Hermione found herself opening the balcony doors, letting the cool soft breeze and starry night embrace her. The balcony was empty, besides Draco who leaned against the railing in front of her. Slowly, she slid up next to him and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Draco," He looked over at her surprised. 

It was so hard not to reach over and slap him. Yes, she called him Draco. Why not? He'd already called her Hermione.

"God, why is it so hard to apologize to you?!" She stared straight into his eyes for a moment. The look he gave her sent shivers up and down her spine. Not the unplesant, I just found a jar with the dark mark on it, kind but a nice feeling that she couldn't quite put a finger on. "Look, I know I'm a..." 

"Bitch?" He asked and broke the eye contact. 

__

Fair enough....

"Yea, well, I'm sorry. You just scare me." 

__

Did I just tell him that?

His eyes shot back to her.

__

I did! 

Now she looked away, feeling her stomach sink and a feeling of sheer stupidity wash over her.

****

Draco

__

I scare her? Draco asked himself. For some reason he felt like he should apologize or at least ask her why.

She didn't elaborate on that. Instead she changed the subject. "I hope we get this potion done."

"We will."

There was an awful silence between the two. A silence that stretched on for what seemed like forever.

"Hermione?" Since they seemed to be on a first name basis. "I scare you?"

She's silently for a few more moments. "Yes, you do. I mean you are the nicest person one minute and the next... well, you just lash out at me like I'm the worst person in the world."

He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that she wasn't the worst person in the world, but he couldn't. Yell something like this to a mudblood? His father would kill him. literally. 

"I'll go check on the potion." Hermione stated and turned for the door.

Before he realized what he was doing he had already grabbed Her arm and pulled her back towards him. They were only inches apart at that moment. So close Draco could have kissed her. He didn't though. The two of them stood there for a few moments looking at each other.

"I'm sorry too. It's all just too stressful. My dad, my decision, school, Voldemort, you." It came like a waterfall flowing out of him. Everything he feared.

Hermione watched on attentively while Draco laid everything out for her to see and understand him more.

He told her about how his dad beat his mother, how she blamed herself every time for it and said, "Draco, I made him mad. Don't worry about me. It was my fault." He explained how his father was pressuring him into becoming a deatheater, how Voldemort was expecting him to be the most powerful death eater ever. 

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I don't want your pity! I don't even know why I'm sharing this with you!" He suddenly snapped. Just when he was getting on her good side he blows it. He lowered his voice. "It's almost too much."

"Am _I_ really that stressful?" She asked, attempting to wipe any trace of sympathy from her face.

"You are probably the most stressful of them all." 

"Oh..." It shouldn't have, but it hurt. She looked away from Draco and back to their working station.

"You walk around above everyone. But you are just a bloody mud blood! Nothing I should be fretting over, or worrying if I'm better than." He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. It was hard to tell anyone the things he was telling Hermione, but for some reason it felt right to tell her. She looked back at him as if knowing he was hiding something else. "I shouldn't feel this way about you... a muggle-born wizard." 

He had let the cat out of the bag.

He gazed down into the dark ocean waters that surrounded the hotel and sighed. Her watchful eyes were burning into him and suddenly he felt very uncomfortable. He half expected her to run off somewhere and laugh at him, or maybe go and tell Potter so they could spread it around the school. He half expected her to throw her arms around him and confess that she felt the same. For moments nothing happened. When he looked up though, she was standing right there. She hadn't run at least. A small smile was tugging at her lips. He still held her arm. She was still standing inches away. Slowly tough, he closed the distance between them until their lips collided in a gentle kiss.

****

Hermione

Was she crazy? Hermione didn't care if she was. She let her arms wrap around Draco's neck and felt his hands run down her sides until they placed themselves on her hips. 

When the two pulled away, she could feel her face burn from embarrassment. This wasn't right, she knew it and he knew it. School would be back in session in a matter of days. Would Draco change then? Of course he would. Why would he hang out with her when he could have all the pure blooded friends he could want.

"It wont be the same will it?" She asked.

As if reading her mind he replied, "No."

"I didn't think so." She faked a smile. "You aren't a bad guy Draco. Try not to go back to the way you were so much."

He didn't smile. His face was as solid as stone. If she didn't know any better, Hermione could have sworn there was a bit of guilt written there among all the other emotions.

"I guess it was fun." Hermione half lied and pried herself away from Malfoy and back into the hotel to the work station. It had been fun... it had also torn her heart apart.

She quickly combined the two halves of the potion and bottled it. With a short glance at the mystery jar she shivered and turned to head for her room. It was a short walk, filled with thoughts of Draco and her first real kiss. Sure she had kissed guys, but she hadn't ever felt what she did when she was with Draco.

As she entered her room she flipped open her journal.

__

Journal,

I don't care about what I was going to say before. All care about is what happened tonight, on this cool summer night. Me and Draco... I think I love him and I don't know why. I'm so stupid because everything will change at school. I will no longer be 'Hermione' as he calls me now, I'll be 'mudblood' or Granger. I honestly don't know if I can take it. How could I let myself fall for his rotten no good looks and charms.

I hate myself! And I hate him!

****

Draco

Draco stood in the library looking at the jar. Whatever it was, he wouldn't let anyone get to it, for his sake and Hermione's. Carefully, he took off his robes and wrapped up the bottle, then he took the potion he and Hermione had made and headed for his room. 

He had hurt Hermione. Things didn't have to change when they went back to school. They both knew it. What was he supposed to do?

__

I'm not going to sacrifice everything for a girl, He thought_. No. Not a girl. A women. And not just any women. Possibly the only one who you've ever felt anything real towards. _He frowned at the thought._ Yeah, and you probably just broke her heart._


	6. UPDATED Chapter 6

****

Draco 

The two young students entered their carriage, ready for another year at Hogwarts. They had secured their place as head students when they finished the potion and now they were off to fulfill those duties of head boy and girl at the school.

Looking at Hermione, he remembered the rest of the week and how she had spent it making every effort to ignore him. He couldn't blame her though because he would have done the same thing. Now the two of them were alone in this carriage with Dumbledore and the other teachers close behind in another carriage. Once they were situated, with Hermione on one side, eyes glued to the outside, and Draco on the other, the vehicle started making it's way to Hogwarts.

Draco's eyes left Hermione for a few moments, only to return to the same place. Why did he feel bad at all. He couldn't stand knowing that anyone could make him feel so bloody rotten.

"Did you want something Malfoy?" She asked, making sure to emphasize the 'Malfoy'.

"Why do you have to be like that?" 

Hermione faked a laugh and leaned forward, so close Malfoy could have slapped her, or kissed her. He wanted to much to pull her into an embrace and never let her go, just to hang onto her forever. He wouldn't give in though, he wouldn't let that damn mudblood change him into a softy.

"Why do _I_ have to be like this? I? Me? I always thought you were stupid but, _this_ stupid? It's really quite an accomplishment to sink to a Crabbe or Goyle low!" She clapped her hands and settled back into her seat, clearly pissed.

"Granger, you are pushing me over the line. You don't want to get on my bad side."

"Now you're threatening me?" She mumbled, not really to Draco but, mostly to herself. She bit her lip then glared at him and rose her voice a little. "What are you going to do Malfoy? Send your damned deatheaters at me? All you are is a name. Once that name is tarnished you'll be nothing and you'll have no power of anyone or anything."

Her words stung him. He hated how she thought she knew everything about him and his life, he hated how she sat there so sure of herself, and how she bit her lip, to put it short he hated her.

"No come back? I'm disappointed." 

Draco at once felt as though he had let his guard down by telling her all about his childhood only nights before. How could he have ever shared that information with anyone? What if she used it?

Hermione returned to looking out the window, just so that he couldn't see her face. When Draco went to look away though he heard stifled sobs escaping from Hermione. Obviously, she wasn't as tough as she thought. Her shoulders shook slightly and her breathing became erratic. 

"Poor, poor Granger. Should I get Potty and Weasel to come wipe those tears away?"

Hermione said nothing, just continued to stare out the window.

"What, no comeback? I'm disappointed." Malfoy mocked. He had her right were he wanted, vulnerable and weak. "You a pathetic excuse for a witch, you know that? You hide behind your books and smart ass mouth to prove your better then me and everyone else in the fucking school. You want to talk about names? At least my father made something out of his name and himself, unlike you Granger. You'll never be anything. Once Voldemort's in control you'll be absolutely nothing but a pile of ash on the carpet of Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at Draco with her tear streaked face and lashed out. "You are a bastard Draco! At least I don't hide my feelings for people just because of my name and reputation. I didn't hide my feelings when I thought I had some feeling for you and now I'm not hiding my feelings of pure hatred for you!"

"You bitch."

"Ass hole!"

The name swinging began and didn't stop for several minutes. Draco's mouth became a thin straight line. "I don't need this." 

The two of them were leaning close to each other at the edge of their seats. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit back. As she did, Draco slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him, so that she was straddling him. At first she tensed up and Draco could feel her pulling away, but he wouldn't let her.

He took his one hand and brought her head down so their lips touched. He felt Hermione shiver and pulled her closer, letting his hands drop to her sides. When he thought she would try to pull away again he only held on tighter and felt, in surprise, Hermione's arms wrap around his neck. The kiss was hard and passionate, unlike most he had shared with the girls at Hogwarts. Actually, unlike any he had shared with anyone. 

****

Hermione 

There was something about Draco that was so wrong it just felt right. One minute they were screaming at each other and the next they were tangled in each other's arms. Hermione had never been kissed like Draco had kissed her. It was intoxicating, a drug she didn't think she could live without. She knew she'd have to though. She would have to live everyday at Hogwarts knowing the emotions she felt for Draco didn't matter, that he was only interested in a little fling as long as it didn't interrupt his 'reputation'. The thought of this made her pull away from him.

"What am I doing?" She asked. "You just threatened my life."

"Come on! I did not."

"You said I'd be a pile of dust on the carpets of Hogwarts once Voldemort is in control." She wiped her lips and spat to the side. "I can't believe myself!"

Draco's expression softened as Hermione backed away from him, to her own seat again.

"I wont let you hurt me Draco. I know what you want. What most guys your age want and it's not the type of girl I am. Especially not with you."

"If it's the thing I said about Voldemort I was just-"

"It's not Voldemort, it's not me, it's you! You can't just pretend to have some interest in me and then throw me away at your own disposal."

He nodded and looked away. "For what it is worth Hermione, you weren't just some girl that I wanted to just throw away. I thought... I did..." He ended it there.

Not needing to hear more, Hermione let her eyelids close and fell into a restless sleep.

****

Draco

The sun shone through the carriage window, lighting up Hermione's face and if at all possible, making her even more beautiful then ever. Draco had sat across from her watching her toss as she slept. It was at that moment he knew his life was purposeless. At least it was to him. According to Voldemort it wasn't. He had a plan for Draco, a plan that would put Voldemort back into power. A plan that would rid the world of Harry Potter and then muggles and filthy mudbloods like Hermione Granger.

Draco could, of course, try to stop Voldemort. That would mean defying his family and his life. Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to take his life away, or the life of any of his family members. He glanced over to his backpack and sighed. Inside it held the key to everything. All he had to do was get Hermione to cooperate. He tore his eyes away and promised that he'd let nothing happen to her.

The carriage halted and shook the young girl to awaken. She blinked ferociously and glanced at Draco. The only expression he could read was the look of some one who had lost a loved one. She grabbed her bag and opened the carriage door to step out into the evening sun.

Draco grabbed his own bag. Nothing bad will happen to her. All I have to do is stay away from her.

**__**

The night before:

Draco's father shoved some close in his son's bag for him. 

"Voldemort says your almost ready."

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at his pathetic excuse for a father. Some fathers played ball with their sons, others taught them the ways of fishing, while his father had much more planned for his son. He wanted a killer from him, a deatheater.

"He says you have something very important to him Draco."

"I do?"

"That jar you found in the library, it's the key to his whole plan."

"And you volunteered me for it right?"

"I could hardly defy the dark lord's wishes." Lucius turned to his son, suddenly stern. "You just deliver the jar to that mudblood you've been hanging out with."

"Granger? She's part of this plan?" He couldn't help the slight concern that shone through in his voice.

His father rose an eyebrow in amusement. "Son, you will do this or you will get all of us killed. Get her to open the jar and it'll all end for her and Potter, not to mention the rest of those vermin." He cringed when he thought of muggles. "You'll do this right? Imagine your future, it'll be grand."

Draco just nodded. It would have been futile to argue.

**__**

Present:

As Draco watched Hermione walk towards the school he let out a sigh. 'You're safe... for now.'

It was slightly reassuring to know he could keep her safe for a while but scarier knowing that his father could possibly persuade him to do something he would regret. 

****

Hermione

"Hermione!" A voice called from behind her. When she turned, she was face to face with Ron and Harry.

"What are you two doing here? You shouldn't be here until later," She couldn't help the overpowering joy and confusion that rose in her voice. 

"Dumbledore thought it would be nice for you to have your two friends here," Harry told her.

Hermione smiled the biggest smile she'd done all summer. It was so great to have her friends here with her, so great that, for a moment she forgot all her troubles. She'd missed them ever so much, especially while she was hanging around Draco and feeling pretty much like an ass.

"Why don't you just tell her the real reason," Ron said. When the young witch looked at her best friend she could see the paleness of his face.

Something wasn't right.

Harry elbowed Ron in the side, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Hermione was sure he was over exaggerating a bit, but it sounded like it hurt.

"Real reason?" The headgirl's stomach turned as she asked the simple question.

"To," Harry paused and looked down at Ron. "Just to say congrats and-"

Ron stood up, fully recovered as he dusted his jeans off. "Harry had a dream about you,"

"I can't see how a dream is of consequence here," Hermione's face was etched with annoyance now. She felt slightly embarrassed at the same time. "What's really going on Harry?"

"He really did have a dream about you! He dreamed-" 

"Drea-" Hermione went to correct her friend's grammar, but before she could spit the rest of the word out Harry's elbow had connected with Ron for the second time, causing a loud thwacking sound to ring in her ears. Harry had really elbowed Ron this time.

Ron went down again, gripping his side as he laid on the ground.

"That's it!" She snapped and grabbed her wand from her robes. "Bindicus!"

An invisible force bound Harry's legs together first, then his hands. In a few moments he was in an uncomfortable squatting position with his hands bound between his legs. He looked up at Hermione, clearly perturbed with being bound this way.

"Ron, are you ok?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of Harry.

Groping his side, Ron nodded.

"Good. Now Harry, I want to know what is going on."

"I had a horrible dream about you last night."


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! I didn't really read this chapter over, let's hope for minimal mistakes!)

"Hermione!" A voice called from behind her. When she turned, she was face to face with Ron and Harry.

"What are you two doing here? You shouldn't be here until later,"

"Dumbledore thought it would be nice for you to have your two friends here," Harry told her.

Hermione smiled the biggest smile she'd done all summer. It was so great to have her friends here with her, so great that, for a moment she forgot all her troubles.

"Why don't you just tell her the real reason," Ron said. When she looked at him she could see the paleness of his face.

Something wasn't right.

Harry elbowed Ron in the side causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Hermione was sure he was over exaggerating a bit, but it sounded like it hurt.

"Real reason?" The headgirl's stomach turned as she asked the simple question.

"To," Harry paused and looked down at Ron. "Just to say congrats and-"

Ron stood up, fully recovered. "Harry had a dream about you,"

"I can't see how a dream is of consequence here," Hermione's face was etched with annoyance now. "What's really going on Harry?"

"He really did have a dream about you! He dreamed-" 

Thwack! Harry had really elbowed Ron this time.

"That's it!" She snapped and grabbed her wand from her robes. "Bindicus!"

An invisible force bound Harry's legs together first, then his hands. In a few moments he was in an uncomfortable squatting position with his hands bound between his legs. He looked up at Hermione, clearly perturbed with being bound this way.

"Ron, are you ok?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of Harry.

Groping his side, Ron nodded.

"Good. Now Harry, I want to know what is going on."

"I had a horrible dream about you last night."

Harry could feel his muscles stiffening as he was scrunched into this awful pose. His throat constricted as he prepared to tell Hermione of the dream he had a few nights ago.

He walked through the empty great hall. Where Dumbledore sat during feasts, sat Hermione dressed in a black gown. Her neck was dressed in many necklaces. Only was stood out to him. It was a long silver chain that, at the end, was decorated with the dark mark pendant. Around Hermione sat many people, but most of the faces were blurry. He saw one though: Lucius Malfoy. Lucius sat in the seat closest to her, smiling down at Harry. When Harry turned he saw Ginny and Ron, behind them stood a few other students whose faces he couldn't make out.

On the opposite side of the hall stood most of the Slytherin population and various other students from Hogwarts along with a few other teachers. 

Everyone looked to Hermione who sat tall in her seat with an evil grin upon her lips.

"Attack!" She yelled. As she did the hoard of students on the opposite side of the great hall flew towards Harry's side.

"That doesn't mean anything, Harry," Hermione said as he wrapped up his story. She knelt by him and waved her wand making the invisible binds disappear.

Harry stood up and stretched. His neck would hurt for weeks now.

"In my dream I knew you were evil though,"

"It was just a dream," Hermione tried to reason. "I have weird dreams about-"

"Tell her what happened after the dream," Ron interrupted.

"My scar started to burn. Hermione, I'm not saying you will turn evil or anything." He paused looking for the right words. "Dumbledore just figured it would be better if you had someone looking after you."

"I think I can take car of myself." She stood and looked at her two best friends. "There's no reason to believe your dream even hints at reality."

"Dumbledore seems to believe in it enough," Harry told her.

"He's only trying to keep you safe, Mione," Ron tried.

"Yes, I know," She gave them a quick smile. "Well, I guess I should put the two of you to good use. We have a hall to decorate and a feast to prepare for."

Harry gave Ron a warning look as Hermione turned from them and started for the great hall. He was happy it had gone pretty well with her, but annoyed at his friend for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Don't you know how to keep your mouth closed?" Harry asked in a near whisper.

"Don't you know how to keep your hands to yourself?" Ron rolled his eyes and started after Hermione.

Hermione entered the great hall with her Ron and Harry right behind her.

"I'm warning you," She said as she turned to them. "If you can't act decent around Draco then you can leave now.

"Draco? Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron asked, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

She hadn't meant to call Draco by his first name. "Grow up Ron. You're a seventh year and so am I. Being as how I am also headgirl along with Draco Malfoy I have to give him some sort of respect."

"He never gave you and sort of respect,"

"I'm being the bigger person,"

"I-"

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione snapped and turned for the front of the room. Normally she wouldn't have really cared about Ron's behavior but she was concerned about Harry's dream.

She knew how awful things happened all the time at Hogwarts. 'What happens if this year it's my fault?' The head girl came to the seat where Dumbledore sat at feasts and looked back at her friends. The two of them looked back at her like Harry's dream had already come true.

With that she promised Harry's dream would never come true.

"Oh boy," Draco's drawl came from the opposite side of the room. 

As Hermione looked up she saw Draco, carrying a bag on his back, standing behind Harry and Ron. The two of them spun around. She couldn't see there faces, but she could already see Harry out his arm in front of Ron to stop him from going at Malfoy.

Draco wasn't concerned about them though, she could easily see that his eyes were focusing of her. She immediately turned away. This was going to be interesting.

As soon as he had stepped into the room he knew there would be no talking to Hermione about the jar. He was uncertain about what was in it but he wanted the two of them to check out the library for any clues on what the contents might be. Nope.... that was going to be impossible.

"Do you really need this two twits with you wherever you go?" He asked and started towards her. "It's enough that I have to work with just you, but now I have the three of you to deal with."

"Why don't you call your daddy?" Ron asked. "He fixes everything doesn't he?"

"At least I have a dad that cares enough to do something about it," He turned around to look at Harry. "At least I have a father. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Would you all please leave?" Hermione interrupted. 

Everyone's eyes went to her. "It's hard enough having to work with just Malfoy's Drawling, I can't stand the three of you arguing with each other." 

No one moved. "Leave... now!" Her voice had rose quite a bit between the two words. Enough to make Harry and Ron start for the door. 

Malfoy stood still. "We are supposed to work on this together." He walked up to her.

Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway watching.

"Why, so you can taunt me more? Get out of my face, Malfoy."

"I think you'd be upset if I got out of your face," He said low enough so her bodyguards couldn't hear.

"I think that I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone for the rest of the year." Her voice was cold and stern.

"If that's what you really want."

"Get out of my face," She repeated and pushed passed him, racing for the door.

He watched her run away and her two friends chase after her. He set down the bag which contained the jar. He didn't even know why he was holding it. Why had Hermione even trusted him with a jar that had the dark mark embedded in it? Was she crazy to let something unknown to the both of them in his hands? Draco left the jar there and walked out of the room. Maybe she wouldn't be so mad if she had the jar.

(And so this chapter ends. I must say it was pretty lame... I don't remember were I was going with this story so I'm doing the best I can! Review!)


	8. Chapter 8

****

Draco 1000

Draco was heading back to the great hall when he noticed Potter step out of the prefects bathroom. Was he allowed to be in there?

"One hundred points from Gryffindor," He called out and headed in his direction.

Harry snapped his head towards Draco's direction. "Can you do that?" 

"Are you questioning my authority, Potter?" The boy paused looking away for a moment and then shooting a glare that could kill at "The boy who lived". "I can do whatever I want, Potter. I am head boy."

"I wasn't questioning whether or not you're capable of taking away points or the fact that you're head boy, I'm questioning the fact that the school year hasn't even started."

Malfoy shrugged honestly bewildered. Even as he had acted as a total jerk, Harry didn't seem to be holding even a bit of a grudge against him. Was there some sort of handbook he missed on the way people act? Was there one he missed on the rules of being a headboy. Of course he neglected the reading he was given over the summer. He'd have to ask Granger the answer to Harry's question, she would know quicker than one could snap their fingers.

"Guess I'll just have to beat you to a bloody pulp in quidditch this year?" Harry seemed to say in almost a joking manor. Was he actually trying to be decent.

"Freak," It was all that Draco could manage as he passed Potter and resumed his course to the great hall. Even if Hermione didn't want to work with him, she was going to and they were going to discuss the jar.

When he turned into the room he hit a large hard object. It was Weasley. Beside him stood Hermione, both of them with there eyes focused harshly on Draco. Draco helped himself up and looked back at the two.

"What?! Have a staring problem lovebirds?" The blond tried cracking a joke that not even he found in the slightest way funny, but he smirked at it anyway, mostly at Hermione who simply rolled her eyes.

"Where's the jar, Malfoy," Ron asked in more of a demanding manor than was called for, after all Draco was here to give it to her.

"It's sitting by the chairs at the head of the room," Draco pointed to the bare area by the leg of the chair where the jar was.

"I don't see anything," 

Hermione's eyes widened as she walked towards the front of the room, the two boys close behind.

"I left it right there," Draco pointed at the exact spot. "I swear."

"You left it!?" Hermione's voice was raising again. She had never yelled so much at anyone in her life as she had at Draco. At least he hoped she hadn't, he could hardly stand this much. "YOU LEFT IT? How could you be so irresponsible as to leave something like that here...ALONE?"

"You'd better hope for your own good it's somewhere around here," Ron threatened as he took a step closer to Malfoy. To Draco it was quite pathetic to see him and Harry constantly defending Hermione. Especially when she was more than capable of doing her own defending. He had personal experience of that. She could yell for herself, and make her own comebacks.

"What are you going to do weasel? Sick the mudblood on me or how about lightning boy? Do you really think you could take me on? I think Hermione could hurt me more than you."

With a swift motion a fist connected with Malfoy's nose and almost at once blood started running down his face, staining his Slytherin robes.

"You bitch!" He yelled at Hermione. Not able to believe she of all people had punched him, he looked at Ron who looked equally surprised. He rose his own fist and dropped it immediately. He wasn't like his father. He wasn't going to hit a woman. 

Instead he headed out of the room and for the hospital wing. 

The girl could defend herself. He had even more experience then ever with just how much she could.

****

Hermione

"Really," McGonagall said from her spot in her office. "To think two seventh years can't behave even as well as the first years can."

It was after the feast which Draco had missed due to the mending of his broken nose bone. He looked like the same Malfoy as he did when they first arrived at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey worked miracles... unfortunately.

Hermione regretted that moment and ever believing Malfoy was decent, the magical moment the two of them had spent in the carriage together, the dance they had and even the talk they had at the hotel about Draco's life and family. She had really pitied him for a little, but the boy was stepping too far over the line between love and hate for Hermione.

__

Love and Hate? Hermione thought for a moment. _I may hate him, but I was never close to loving him._

The two of them sat facing each other as the professor circled them as she had been doing for the past hour. Nothing was getting through to Hermione. All she could see right now was pure hatred for the boy who was sitting directly across her.

"You will serve detention with Professor Snape-" McGonagal dealt out the punishment causing Malfoy to grin at Hermione a little. "for two days and two days of detention with me-" Hermione gave him her own grin. "with the addition of community services in Hogsmeade on the weekends and one hundred points will be taken from each of your houses."

Each of them looked at McGonagall. 

"Community service?" Hermione questioned. What she was really thinking was how 100 points was going to put them behind the other houses. She was head girl and her behavior was very inappropriate. 

"Yes and you can instruct Mr. Malfoy about what that is seeing as how he hardly lifts a finger to clean his own dorm room, I doubt he's ever served community service." Hermione shot another grin at him. "And Hermione, seeing as how you've spent months of community service in hogsmede. I'm sure a veteran of trash picking can guide Mr. Malfoy."

Draco just looked at her as the Professor continued. "Detention with Professor Snape begins tomorrow. I will warn you not to wear nice clothes. I do not know what he has planned for you, but you will report to me directly afterwards and prepare for a night filled of cleaning."

Hermione looked back to Draco who rolled his eyes and looked away.

"One more little mess up from either of you and you will be suspended of your duties as head students of Hogwarts. You are dismissed."

The two of them walked out of McGonagall's office and looked at each other. 

"Nice job Granger," Draco whispered so the professor wouldn't hear.

"Nice job to me?" She gave a fake laugh. "I wasn't the one who went crying to the nurse about a little blood."

"Bloody hell, I had a broken nose,"

She gave a smile, "I didn't know I could hit that hard." and walked away.

The truth was that she didn't mean to even hurt him. Something had just come over her that caused her fist to connect with his face. She felt slightly bad about it, but he deserved it. For a guy that could be so nice sometimes, he sure knew how to hide it.

She felt worse however for her actions. She has never seen professor McGonagal so disappointed in her. Never. This also has nothing to do with Voldemort. Instead it was the childish games of two teenagers who needed to learn to act their ages.

As Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room she saw Ron and Harry still waiting up for her on the couch. She knew they would be. It was great to have friends like the two of them.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked as she sat between her two best friends.

"Not really," She leaned her head back and sighed. "Detention with Snape, McGonagall and community service at Hogsmeade on my weekends."

"They do that in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"Apparently," She looked at Ron and smirked. Ron and Hermione had spent a few weekends over the summer doing service because they had played a prank on Draco. Draco had teased Harry one to many times and Hermione for the idea to turn his nose into a rats nose. The rest was history and they didn't tell Harry.

Hermione looked from one friend to the other, placing one of her hands over Harry's and one over Ron's. "I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with me."

She stood up and without another word left for the head student's common room. Malfoy wasn't in there which was good for her. She couldn't take seeing him one more time that day. Not being able to take anymore stress for the day, Hermione laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

****

Draco

Draco woke up to a loud thump which was one of his books falling from his bed as he tried to turn over. He moaned in annoyance and sat up. It was too hot to sleep and he was too uncomfortable.

He still couldn't believe what that girl had gotten him into. Detention with Snape he could have handled but he hated McGonagall and who knew what Community service was. He leaned over and picked up his book. There was just too much happening right now.

He had a jar to find and his mother to protect. Tonight, though he was going to see what was in the jar. Hopefully the library had something. Besides it was only a little passed two and as head boy he was sure they would bend the rules just a little for him.

Draco got out of bed and threw on a plain white sweatshirt and pants with his Slytherin robe to top it all off. 

As he walked for the door he turned and admired his room all decked out in Slytherin colors. It was nice to see these colors, but the constant matching of this school was getting on his nerves.

The pureblood left his room and entered the common room where Hermione laid asleep on the couch. She moaned and turned over. Even though she was still in her Gryffindor robes she was as beautiful as she had been at the hotel when he first thought he was falling for a mudblood.

That was impossible though. Malfoy's and mudbloods were like water and oil, or lemon and grass Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Neither mixed. He had to admit one thing though, that girl was the proudest, most giving muggle he had ever met. He'd only met a few, but even he could see she was different.

Went Draco made his was to the common room door he heard Hermione, "Dra- Malfoy?"

He turned around and looked at Hermione as she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "What?"

"I was just making sure it was you," she yawned and headed for her own room.

"Want to break some school rules with me, Granger?"

She turned around and raised a brow at this. "What sort of rules? I don't think we need any more house points taken away or anymore detentions..." Her voice trailed off.

"Either you're coming or not,"

She looked from her door to Malfoy and then gave a short smirk. "I'm coming. We need to stop by the Gryffindor common room."

The two walked out of their room and into the hallway. Draco didn't question Hermione as they walked to the common room of the brave Gryffindors and he didn't listen as Hermione said the password. Instead she put her hands over his ears and told him to hum softly to his self as she said it to the fat lady.

He couldn't blame her for not trusting him. He stood in the common room as she ran upstairs and once she returned downstairs she was carrying a cape. 

"I hardly think now is the time for fashion," Draco commented as she went to the door.

He followed her back into the dark hall. At least he thought he had followed her. Once Malfoy had stepped into the hall he was alone.

"Pst," He could hear Hermione's voice say from the side of him. "Over here!" She whispered from the other side.

"An invisibility cloak?"

She pulled it off of her and looked at him. "It's not mine though so be careful with it," She tossed it to him and walked over, "Put it on."

"We are going to fit under this little thing?"

"Just put it on," She backed up into him as he pulled the cloak over both of their heads. 

He could feel the warmth of her radiating through him and was regretting asking Hermione to come with him. Several times he hand nearly tripped and pulled the cloak off because of this and the intoxicating smell of her. It was a wild smell of tangerine and apple. Obviously some muggle smell, because purebloods didn't wear anything that delicious smelling. 

"We're here," Draco whispered as they took there first steps into the library. 

They made their way to the restricted section of the library and once there removed the cloak.

"Why are we _here_?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for information on that jar."

"Shouldn't we be looking for the jar before looking for the information about it?"

'Miss. Know-it-all can't keep her mouth shut,' Draco thought as he went for the first bookshelf. 'If she's going to argue with everything I-'

"Then again we don't know anything about the jar, we may need some information to know how to handle it." She went to the bookshelf on the other wall and started searching, it was only a matter of moments before she said something. "How gross!"

So it wasn't what he was looking for.

He turned and looked at the page she had open in a dingy old book. "The death eaters shrunk people, bottled then and then returned them to their normal size."

"What book is that?" Draco asked and came closer.

"Awkward Bottling and Jarring Techniques of the Dark Arts, Volume One," She handed him the next volume and they sat on the floor together reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco  
  
"I haven't found anything," Hermione stated after her tenth book.  
  
It was now a little after five and the two head students were beat.  
  
"Me neither," Draco put down his last book and sighed. "I think we should give up."  
  
"We need to find that jar," The head girl said. Hermione pushed the stack of books that sat in front of her to the side and stood. "Can you think of anyone at all that may have took it, or anyone that was around the room at the time?"  
  
"I think I know who may have it!" Malfoy said suddenly as he stood up.  
  
Stretching, Hermione followed Draco as he walked out of the restricted section. She looked back at the mess for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Peeves. He must have it. He was the only person left in the great hall when I left. I didn't really see him at first, but now I recall him floating there." He smiled brightly which caused Hermione to smile a little herself.  
  
"Later today we can check it out, but it isn't safe for us to just wonder the halls right now, especially with our current situation with the professors" She grabbed the cloak. "Plus, I need to return this before anyone wakes up."  
  
Draco nodded, put their books on the shelf and they placed themselves under the cloak. On the walk to drop off the cloak they found that a few students were already bustling about in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh great," Hermione muttered. "What are they doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Great control you have over your house, Granger," Draco commented from behind.  
  
"Shut up." She paused and looked around. "Maybe we should just keep the cloak and I'll drop it off later."  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Hermione left the common room with Draco at her back. They changed course and were at once glad they had kept the cloak because as they edged towards the head students common room they saw Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore standing outside of the painting, talking.  
  
"She isn't there?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I've checked twice," Snaped snapped, his eyes boring into McGonagall's.  
  
"Do you think Harry's dream has something to do with this?"  
  
"I'm not sure what his dream means." Dumbledore said plainly, lifting up an envelope and handing it to Snape. "I do however know what this owl means, and it isn't good."   
  
Draco stepped in front of Hermione to see the envelope better, twisting the cloak into an awkward position and almost tearing it off of her. Groaning slightly, she ripped at the cloak until it was properly covering her.  
  
"Have you check Mr. Malfoy's room?" McGonagall asked, turning to Snape.  
  
Snape had a look of pure annoyance on his face. "Do you really believe the girl would be with Draco Malfoy?" He didn't wait for an answer "Gringott's Flappers!" The two words, caused the painting to flop open.  
  
The two professors and headmaster Dumbledore walked into the main room of the headstudent common room. To the left was a painting of a lion that led to Hermione's room and to the right was a painting of a black snake that led to Draco's. After the three entered, Hermione and Draco did too, following them to the door that led to Draco's room.   
  
As they passed the table and couch Hermione's leg decided to take on a mind of it's own and kicked the table hard causing the leg to break and collapse. Snape and McGonagall turned while Dumbledore kept his course towards Draco's room. He tapped lightly on the door.  
  
She turned back to the teachers who were heading to the table and pushed Draco forward, past Dumbledore and out of the common room. Both of there rooms had a portal that lead from the great hall to their rooms. She grabbed Draco's hand and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, down the stairs and into the great hall.   
  
There was a hanging plant at the head of the room, behind Dumbledore's chair, which she yanked on causing the wall to open and the plant to fall, smashing the pot in pieces and sending the dirt sprawling all over the floor.  
  
"Have you ever used this?" Draco asked, half worried. He had heard about the portal, but it also lead to other places in Hogwarts that they weren't supposed to be, or it could land them smack dab in front of Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione gave him a look that told him to 'back off'.  
  
Obviously, she had used this portal... but he should have known that. After all, this was Hermione Granger.   
  
Still holding his hand, Hermione pulled Draco into the portal. "Password and place," She nearly barked at him.  
  
"Wha- oh..." Draco shook his head, this wouldn't work. "Slytherin headstudents room," He looked at her, not wanting her to hear his password. "Hogsmeade beans."  
  
They were at once wrapped up by a warm bright light. After it passed the two stood in Draco's room. Either the teachers had been here already or the were still standing outside the painting.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy... we are opening the door. You'd better be decent," Came Snape's voice.   
  
"What do we do?" Hermione whispered harshly, ripping off the cloak. It sent her hair casting about wildly around her face.  
  
"Here," He tossed a few books to her and grabbed a few of his own which he opened on his bed. Hermione did the same. "We were studying and fell asleep."  
  
"They aren't going to-"  
  
The door started to open. Both of the students collapsed just in time to miss the confrontation of them with their professors and headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"She's right here," Snape said and left the room.  
  
"Well, I believe the girl is with Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said with a smirk. "It's just about enough to make me rethink my punishment, I never thought I'd get through to the two of them." She turned to the headmaster. "Everything is ok then?"  
  
"For now," He waited until Professor McGonagall left before he stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"Please be careful Miss. Granger,"  
  
It made Draco wonder. About the envelope, the jar. Had Dumbledore seen then through the invisibility cloak? Had he known about the trip to the restricted section they took? That man had ways of knowing stuff about oneself that even that person didn't know.  
  
Both of them remained silent and still until Dumbledore left and closed the door. Hermione jumped up and leaped for the door which she opened a crack and listened through.  
  
"Shouldn't we inform her of the possible danger she could be in at this point?" the transfiguration teacher questioned.  
  
"I think it's best for now if she's left in the dark. No need to progress the inevitable," Dumbledore told the two teachers.  
  
"So you do believe that boy's dream," Snape mumbled as if Dumbledore has been trying to assure them that the dream was fake.  
  
"I wouldn't ever doubt Harry," 


	10. Chapter 10

((A/N: alright... I understand you all want to read more... or at least some of you. I have been really stuck on what to write. I had ideas and they got deleted from my computer along with my back up chapters and the next chapter I was writing. This isn't the first time I've had my chapters deleted, and frankly it's pissing me off so... this is what you're getting: a really, really short chapter with nothing to it...  
  
DRACO  
  
Draco paced his room, eyeing Hermione every once in a while. She sat perched on his bed looking at the floor, her eyes never moving or blinking.  
  
"Ok, I need to know," Draco said more sternly then he meant. "What is this about a dream?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a look of a deer being caught in the headlights of a semi. "Dream?"  
  
The boy sighed and sat by her on the bed. He almost at once regretted this choice. It was too weird sitting next to her on his bed of all places. The one girl he wanted off and on, but also the one girl he knew he couldn't have. He creased his forehead in frustration. Why did he think like this around her?  
  
Hermione was staring at him when he looked at her. "The dream Dumbledore was talking about. Harry had it..."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm... I turn evil."  
  
"That's it? He's freaked over a dream like that?"  
  
For a moment she just kept staring and then nodded. "That's basically the gist of it."  
  
Hermione suddenly fell back on the bed in exhaustion, her hair spread across the Slytherin colored comforter. She closed her eyes tightly and balled her hands into two fists. "I'm not so sure about this jar. We should tell Dumbledore first thing in the morning. He could help."  
  
Draco shook his head. If Dumbledore found out about the jar it would lead to his Death eater father and then to Draco himself. He'd probably be kicked out of school. "No."  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"We've caused enough problems so far and the year has only begun. We really shouldn't start all of the worrying. I think the school deserves a year of piece. Especially the old bag."  
  
For a moment, Hermione's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Dumbledore is not an old bag. You may not know him like I do, but he's helped this school out more than you can imagine. You should at least acknowledge what you've seen."  
  
"Alright!" Draco mumbled trying to drop the subject.  
  
He laid back so that both students where laying side by side on their backs, facing the ceiling and not looking at each other. He then moved so that he was laying on his side facing her.  
  
Having her in his bed was something so wild to him, but wrong. He didn't know why but he couldn't help thinking how completely wrong it was. She looked up at him with sort of a confused expression as if she were feeling the same. Draco was so close to her that he could feel the heat from her own body soaking into his, smell the sweetness of her perfume, see the beauty of her-  
  
He jumped back and sat up. What was he thinking?! He looked at Hermione for a second and she had an expression he could decipher.  
  
She sat up and got off his bed, heading for the door.  
  
"You are among the oddest boys I've met," With that she exited his room and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
Draco sat there for what seemed like forever, staring at the door. He was odd, he'd have to admit, but she was by far one of the oddest creatures he'd met.   
  
Had he almost kissed her? Would she have wanted him to?  
  
Draco couldn't even begin to fathom the likes of Hermione Granger.  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Stopping in the main room, between the two head students bedrooms, Hermione looked back at Draco's door. She frowned for a moment at what had just happened. It was weird. One moment she was nervous beyond belief about Harry's dream and the jar and then the next Draco was leaning over her, his face moving ever so slowly towards hers.   
  
For a moment she thought he would kiss her, and the truth was she wouldn't have minded one bit. It was annoying how her brain and heart worked.  
  
He made her so mad she wanted to kill him one moment and then the next she couldn't think of anything else but being in his arms, letting him hold her tight.   
  
(End Note: I am really really sorry for taking so long but I do try to have a life once in a while. As for the person who said I didn't need to include the part about Lucius abusing his wife ("it could have moved along fine without it")... I appreciate your comments but this is my story and it pertains to why Draco is acting the way he is. Since, as I said, it is my story, this part *IS* needed.  
  
Thanks for being patient - to those of you that have. I enjoy all your comments... mostly.) 


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I am back in action for the time being! It's been so long since I wrote a chapter for this fanfiction and since I've noticed the fact that I actually finish about o% of the stories I start, I decided it was time to get moving and start finishing them! :) This chapter introduces a new character, one of the few characters I own in the story. All other characters from the book are not mine. Please enjoy and review!)  
  
Todd walked into charms class. He took a seat by the head Gryffindor girl and gave her a sly smile which she returned with a bright smile of her own. Next to her sat the two boys Todd had noticed with her almost all the time.  
  
"Hello," He managed to say and stuck his hand out for Hermione to shake.  
  
She shook it and asked, "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."  
  
He nodded and let go of her hand. "I am from a wizarding school in the United States called Humphragorts. It's kind of a small and lame school compared to this one."  
  
The boy with the glasses looked at him. It was the first time Todd had noticed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes slightly and Harry just laughed. "Your name is?"  
  
"I'm Todd,"  
  
"This is Hermione and Ron," He said pointing to each friend as he said their name.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked side by side with Todd. Professor McGonagall had given her the rest of the day off to show him around school. She had argued with the professor for a few moments because she didn't want to miss class, but at this moment she was glad Professor McGonagall had insisted. Todd was a lot of fun to talk to and hang out with.   
  
She watched as a few girls walked pass the two of them and look at Hermione enviously. Todd was a tall built boy, his body lean and muscled in all the right places. His hair was light blonde and fell into his tanned face which seem to hold this permanent smirk that Hermione found strangely attractive. He was not only good looking, he was also the most polite boy she had ever met.  
  
"I think they think we are dating or something," Hermione said with an eye roll.  
  
She looked up at Todd who was smiling down on her. "You say that as though it would be a bad thing. I wouldn't mind. I'd actually be delighted to be going out with a girl like you."  
  
Feeling her face heat up, she turned her head away.  
  
"Do you want to hang out this Saturday when we go to Hogsmeade?" He asked.  
  
"I wish I could, but I have trash detail... community service for popping Draco Malfoy in the nose."  
  
Todd didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes... I think he's in my house. He's the kid with the really blonde hair? Those two goons follow him everywhere?"  
  
Shocked, she looked up at him again. He was in Slytherin?  
  
"I could help you out... I don't mind getting dirty." He gave a small wink after this comment.  
  
"We may get really smelly. I heard McGonagall talking about the trash piles and they-"  
  
"It's a date then! And after we get done, we can take our stinky selves and get something to drink."  
  
"It's... a date," She was smiling so hard now.  
  
Kids started filing into the hallway. It was the end of the day and she was due at Snapes office in two hours. "I have to get going Todd. Do you think you can make it back to your room without me? I have detention with Snape and a ton of stuff to get done."  
  
"I believe I can manage. I will see you tomorrow then!"  
  
With that Hermione rushed off to her room. The walk their was marked with thoughts of Todd and how different he seemed then most boys in Hogwarts. She was strangely attracted to him. As she opened the door she spotted Draco sitting on the sofa in the middle of the common room they shared. His gaze fell upon her and he gave her a grin. "Skipping classes?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"You missed Potions. Snape was pissed off. You will probably be paying for it in detention."  
  
"I had permission from Professor McGonagall, Malfoy. I was showing the new kid around."  
  
Malfoy scowled. "Todd? That kid doesn't belong in Slytherin. He doesn't have the wit or the guts to be a part of my house."  
  
Hermione ignored him and walked into her room.  
  
Detention was exactly what Draco had imagined... Snape stood in the front of the room and greeted them with a hello and then put them straight to work. He told Malfoy to use magic to clean off each desk separately, twice and each stone on the floor individually. Then he was to go to stones on the wall. Hermione was to clean every bottle in the storeroom by hand.  
  
Hermione went straight to work. Draco waited for Professor Snape to leave and walked quietly to the storeroom. He watch Hermione work for a while before she looked up at him with a look of disdain which he hoped for due to the fact that she was sick of dusting and not that she was sick of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Her voice was dripping with annoyance.  
  
"Just came over to watch you. I get to use my wand and chant a few words... I should be done in half the time you are."  
  
"Please," She started. "If you are just going to try to make me any more mad than I already am, just let me know so I can be prepared."  
  
Draco just kept watching, smiling as she reached up to the top shelf. She had taken off her robes and wore a pair of torn muggle pants and a plain black shirt that exposed her stomach when she reached up high. She stood on the tips of her toes trying to reach the top shelf, but she was too short.  
  
"Jesus, Draco! If you are just going to stand there watching me at least help me!" She snapped, pulling her arms down and looking at him. "Could you please just tell me what you want?"  
  
Deciding to lend her a hand, Draco pulled down the jars from the top shelf and handed them to her one by one as she dusted and wiped them clean, he then returned them to the shelf. When they were all finished with the top shelf Hermione smiled and mumbled, "Thanks for the help. If I'm done before you I'll come out and help you."  
  
He just shrugged and left the room. Had he been expecting her to just jump him in the storeroom? No. He had expected more then just a barely audible 'thanks' though.  
  
Draco went to work cleaning off every desktop, one by one and then every stone on the floor. In spots where Snape was unlikely to check he started casting spells on several stones at once. By the time he was one the walls, he had decided he hated this damn room with it's gray stoned walls and grimy desks.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the storeroom as if she were waiting for him to finish before she decided to come out.  
  
"Perfect timing..." Draco said smartly. "You could have helped out a little."  
  
"What are you talking about? I just finished and came out to help you."  
  
"Let's just get to McGonagall's,"  
  
Draco saw a look on Hermione's face that was a mix of fear and worry. What was her problem?  
  
"Draco... I'm sorry. I tried to hurry... there are about a thousand or so bottles back there and..." Her voice trailed off, her face went void of all emotions and she pushed right past him. "I don't need to give you any excuses at all!"  
  
She slammed the door as she left the room. Draco followed.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice called as she walked down the hallway where the transfiguration room was. When she looked behind her she saw Draco, but that wasn't who called out her name. Behind Draco, Todd was running towards her, he gave Draco a little nod and caught up to Hermione. "Hey! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Going to detention." Hermione told him. She tried to hide the fact that she was ashamed to show it.   
  
"Is this for punching him as well?" He nodded back to Draco who was slowly following, scowling as he did.  
  
She smiled. "Yes..."  
  
"If you get done within an hour or so, meet me at the library. I'd like to talk some more!"  
  
"Alright. I don't think I will be, but I'll try."  
  
"Bye," He said as he walked off to a group of students who had started down the hall. He was immediately engrossed into the conversation they were having which made Hermione smile even more. He was already finding new friends.  
  
As she entered the room, Professor McGongall looked up from the work she had been doing and nodded. "I was wondering if Professor Snape would ever let you two out."  
  
Draco walked in and stood behind Hermione.  
  
"I was going to make this a messy punishment, but frankly it's late and I don't feel like sitting here to monitor you and make sure you don't get hurt." McGonagall explained. Hermione thought for a moment what she might have been planning. "Instead I will have the two of you write a thousand times. Hermione, you will write "I will learn to keep my hand and wand to myself as well as learn to get along with others." She pushed up her glasses and looked at Draco. "You will be writing... I will learn how to respect others no matter their stature and learn how to work with others as well."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Will you provide pape-" As she started, the professor had waved her wand causing two stacks of paper and ink to appear.  
  
"I expect you to be done within an hour. You will both have to stay until both are finished. It's part of working in a team, which is the reason you are here." With this she was gone through the door Hermione and Draco had walked in.  
  
The two students sat down. Draco just sat there as Hermione started working.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy?" She didn't look from her paper or stop writing.  
  
"Nothing. We have all night. I don't see the rush."  
  
"The rush is I'm tired and I want to go to bed!"  
  
He laughed at this and picked up his quill. "Are you sure you don't want to rush to your new boyfriend... toad?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You're jealous; aren't you?" She dropped her quill and turned her whole body to him. "And he's not my boyfriend."  
  
"I am not jealous? What would I have to be jealous of? A guy going out with a girl I have no interest in? At stupid fucking mudblood who has no clue about anything?"  
  
Draco watched as Hermione backed away as if she'd been hit. She said nothing but went to writing her lines. She was extremely hurt by what he had said. She wondered why words hurt as much as they did. Especially when they came from someone who she should expect them from. 


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I kind of rushed and didn't want to put the next chapter into this one just to make it longer. So I've started the next chapter at least! Go me! Thank you so much for everyone who is reviewing and those of you who seemed happy to see me back at action. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. I promise next chapter with be a little better and longer.)  
  
Watching Hermione walk away made Draco's stomach churn. Maybe he shouldn't have been so negative towards her. Why did he even say what he said? Was he jealous? No. Did he care about Hermione in any shape or form? Yes. He could tell that much. It couldn't be love. He'd know if it were love. Maybe he was in like.  
  
He turned heel and headed for the headstudent's room where he would finally get some relaxation for the day even though he was sure he'd be up til midnight cramming for the tests that were already piling up. Instead he found Crabbe and Goyle standing in the hallway, blocking his route to the painting that lead to his room. "What do you two want?"  
  
Crabbe just shrugged. Goyle said, "We're going to make some trouble. Had to make sure we asked you."  
  
Draco let out a snicker and just stared at them for a brief moment before saying, "I am Head Boy!"   
  
The two just looked at him as if what he had said made absolutely no difference to them. "That means I can't be defiling Hogwarts property."  
  
"Guess we can pound in that new kids head all by ourselves," Goyle said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
This caught Draco's attention. He focused his eyes on the two of them. "That Todd character?"   
  
Goyle nodded. "He seems to be too good of a Samaritan for this house. I don't like him."  
  
"Samaritan?" Draco asked, impressed by the dip wads word. That was quickly pushed out of his head by evil thoughts of crushing Todd. It would have to be sneaky though. Anything to blunt, that would cause heads to turn his way, would also cause him to lose his position as head boy. "What'd you have in mind?"  
  
Todd sat in the library looking through his dark arts book. He had been anxiously awaiting Hermione's arrival.   
  
She was a very pretty girl. She had this long thick hair that he wanted to run his hands through and bury his face in and the softest looking skin that he would have loved to run his fingers over.  
  
He was knocked out of his trance by a picture in the book he was looking at. The figure of an Incubus sat before him. He had always thought they were fictionary although here it sat in a picture in front of him. The creature was reddish colored and looked very humanly. Other than the tint of the Incubus's skin he would have mistaken it for human.  
  
"I thought you were too good to be true..." a soft voice came from behind him. He turned to meet Hermione's gaze. She smiled warmly and sat beside him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Incubus," She pointed at th picture. "I just should have figured you'd be into creatures who violate women in their sleep. You were just too nice."  
  
"Is this your lame excuse of a comment?"  
  
"I guess it is," She made a face as if to say sorry and sat down in the chair beside him. "What I meant to say was, 'Hi, What are you doing?'"  
  
Smiling at this, he closed the book and faced Hermione. "I was just doing some extra research for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I could used the good grades if I am going to get into St. Mungo's."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at this. "Wow. St. Mungo's? High aspirations. I like that."  
  
"What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure at this point. I did want a job in the ministry, but now I'm leading towards a teaching position or maybe going to college in the muggle world."  
  
He raised a brow.  
  
"They will just transfer my grades to the muggle school they use as a cover for Hogwarts. It's really a simple process. I've been over it with Dumbledore and he explained it all."  
  
"What's the muggle word like?" Todd asked, very amused. He had never been outside the wizarding world and there were times he felt trapped with a need for adventure that the muggle world seemed to provide. He was honestly sick of the magic and horrors that came with being the son of a wizard. "When I get out of this place I'm going to travel the world outside. The muggle world."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I must say it is nothing like this one. This place is filled with enchantment and things you'll never see in the muggle world. I love this place." Her eyes seemed far away and dreamy as she thought.   
  
The two talked for a few hours until the librarian ushered them out. Hermione went her way and Todd went his. By the time she stepped into the common room of the head students it was well past midnight she was so tired she had no comebacks to Malfoy who said, "Are you two a couple yet?"  
  
She slipped past him to her own room and laid down on her bed.  
  
For a long time she laid there in the dark thinking about Todd. It had been so refreshing to meet an attractive boy who was into the muggle word and into music she enjoyed. It had blown her mind to hear him say his favorite band was Metallica and his favorite movie was Hellraiser. Both American and both muggle.  
  
After a while of thinking she fell asleep and did not wake until morning and only because Draco was at her door banging.  
  
(Endnote: Thanks for reading this far! I enjoy all of your comments, even if they are horrible. Criticism just makes me that much better, even though it's upsetting!) 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione wore the same jeans and pants she had worn to the two days of detention with Draco. It was the first day of her community service and although she had hoped to look half decent for Todd, she wasn't about to ruin a new outfit just for the sake of impressing him.   
  
She left her dorm room and entered the conjoined room that she shared with Draco. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. Cocking an eyebrow, she walked behind him and read the heading on the page. "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. Her lips curled into a grin. What was Draco doing reading a muggle book? Especially one as sappy as that of the "star crossed lovers".   
  
Smirking, she tapped him on the head, causing him to jump nearly a foor from his seat on the couch. He set the book in his lap and just stared at her for a while.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked harshly.   
  
She frowned at him and shook her head. "What is your problem, Draco?"   
  
He shrugged and picked up his book, burying his nose in it again.   
  
"Fine," Hermione said in a near whisper. "I don't know how much more of your attitude I can take. I am trying to very hard to be a good partner."   
  
She watched him nod, but he refused to look at her, just kept reading almost as if she wasn't there. This frustrated her even more. She took off through the portrait and into the hallway. Honestly, she wish Draco would just come out and tell her what was bugging him. He had been stubborn like this for the past few days.   
  
Hermione walked to the entrance of the great hall where she had promised to meet Ron and Harry. She had been neglecting them for the past few days due to her studies as well as her punishments and Todd. Really, she had been neglecting a lot for Todd. The past two days she hadn't picked up a quill once. She hadn't even opened a book. It was more than likely a record for the girl. Hermione leaned against the wall and sighed. Of course they were late. They were always late.   
  
Harry nudged Ron as he attempted to toss his robe on. Instead, Ron became twisted in the fabric. A loub moan escaped the Gryffindor as he ripped a hole in the fabric.   
  
"Damn! Harry, that's the second robe this week. My mum's going to kill me if I keep sending ripped robes home," He tossed the mangled mass of fabric to the side and dug through his trunks for another. "Here we go!"   
  
Harry nodded and watched as his friend prepared for a day at Hogsmeade. Ron was trying to impress Hermione, especially now that she had been hanging out with Todd, the unusually nice guy in Slytherin.   
  
"You know," Ron started, throwing Harry off his train of thought. "I heard he was in prison for a few years, then he was transfered to Azkaban."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Todd," Ron answered. Harry should have been able to pick up on that right away seeing as how Todd was all Ron seemed to talk about lately. The poor boy... "I heard Neville talking about it. I wouldn't doubt it."   
  
"Come on Ron," The boy who lived said in an annoyed manner at his friend who had paused between putting him robes on so only half of it covered him. "We really need to get out of here. Hermione will be a mess if we are too late." They were already ten minutes late. He hoped she was still there.   
  
Ron looked at his friend and nodded. "Let's get going!" He shoved his arm through the other sleeve and rushed for the door.   
  
"Ron! Shoes!"   
  
The red head looked at his bare feet and smirked, hurrying over to his trunk and throwing on a pair of unmatched socks that had tons of holes in it then his shoes over them.  
  
The two walked towards the great hall. Harry listened as Ron rattled on endlessly about Todd and Hermione. Even though the boy wouldn't admit it, Harry knew Ronald Weasley was jealous. He couldn't blame the poor bloke though. In fourth year, Harry had a tiny crush on Hermione and was jealous of every guy who even talked to her. It was a small and quick crush. Very harmless, unlike Ron's growing infatuation with the brown eyed Gryffindor.   
  
Once Hermione was in view, Ron quieted down and let out a breath as if he'd been holding it in. Harry looked over at Ron who was slightly flushed.   
  
"Hey you two! Hurry up! I cannot be late for garbage detail!" She hollered at them, waving her hands widely to persuade them to hurry. They both sped up.   
  
"How does it feel to be a delinquent?" Harry asked.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Getting in trouble all the time,"   
  
She let out a tiny laugh and glanced at him, "Harry, as your friend I have rarely not been in trouble in some shape or form."   
  
"Fair enough,"   
  
"Nice garbs," Ron said. Harry imagined that was all he could manage.   
  
Hermione waved goodbye to her friends and met Draco inside Hogshead. She actually couldn't believe that the man who would be supervising their work today had picked such a dreadful place to meet.   
  
She walked up to Draco who sat by the bar, his blonde hair fell into him face as he looked at the cup he held in his hands. "Hey Draco..." She said almost uncertainly, afraid of the back lash she would get for talking to him this time.   
  
His head turned towards her, his intense, gray eyes focusing on her own. He looked more sad then she had ever seen anyone. When he didn't say anything she took it as a sign to leave him alone and sat at a table behind him.   
  
The two of them sat around for a good hour before a tall lanky guy stood over Hermione. He tapped her on the shoulder and smiled a smile that show his half rotted teeth. She nearly shrieked as she looked up at the man and push her chair back so hard it smacked into some one elses. She didn't care though.   
  
"I'm Will'eh" he said and sat across from her.   
  
Draco turned around and looked at the two, "Got yourself a new boyfriend?"   
  
She glared at him.   
  
"I'm 'ere ta show ya' 'round an start ya' off with some wor'in"   
  
Hermione watched Draco raise an eyebrow at the man's weird accent. It was like a twist of Hagrid's and something she had never heard before.   
  
The three left the bar. Willy brought them to a dumpster behind it and handed them each a black trash bag. "This 'ere is aye dumpster... those are ya' bags. Collect all the magical items before we ship 'em off,"   
  
"Where does the trash go?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Eh... some goes to the muggle trash piles which is the reason we're doing this," He turned and left the two alone.   
  
Great, Hermione thought as she looked at Draco who just stood there. Just perfect...   
  
Draco stared at Hermione as she climbed up on a bin so she could reach into the large metal bin and started picking out pieces of garbage. He sauntered over to her and place on hand on her stomach and another on her butt, then pushed her up and over the side of the bin so that she fell head first into the smelly trash.   
  
"Draco Malfoy!" She hollered, her voice muffled by trash so that it sounded more like "Drrerr Merroy"   
  
He climbed on top of the bin she had been standing up and looked down at her. She looked pitiful with pieces of dried food in her hair and a large slug on her shoulder. Her face turned red and then she didn something he didn't expect... She cried  
  
He watched as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly he was in the garbage can with her, holding her to himself. He hardly noticed the smell of rotten ale and butterbeer. She responded by leaning into him and hugging her legs to her body.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"You are wrong and everything else so far this year! I should be having fun but instead I'm stuck arguing with you all the time. At first I hated you, then this summer I grew to like you… I was even attracted to you and now you are treating me like this. I don't understand and I don't want this trouble." She sniffled a little and continued. "IF we keep bickering like this then we will lose our positions as head students!"  
  
"Attrected to me? Huh?" He said teasingly.  
  
She took one of her hands and slapped his chest, making a loud thud. "Yes and you knew it. At one point I was considering just letting myself be with you. You know… like a couple."  
  
Draco was surprised at her confessions. She had finally stopped crying and now just lay against he chest.   
  
"Lets get to work and finish this up!" 


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed.)  
  
Todd had joined Hermione and Draco later that day, much to Draco's dislike. He worked hard though and took a lot of the burden off of the two head students.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione said to Todd, tossing the last magical slug in the bag. She grinned as he looped his arm in hers.  
  
"Anything for someone as beautiful as yourself,"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"It's true," He paused and looked back at Draco. "Want to come with us to get a drink?"  
  
Standing there alone, Draco let out a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl before stating, "I'd rather be eaten alive," under his breathe. He watched the two in disgust. Wasn't there a law against public displays of affection somewhere?  
  
"Are you sure, Draco?" Hermione asked, her eyes soft and meaningful as she looked up at him. She had separated herself from Todd and was now standing inches away from Draco. If he leaned down a little he could kiss her.  
  
"Positive. I'll just go hang out with Crabbe and Goyle or something," He lied. That was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you when I get back!" She giggled as Todd put his arms around her waist and pulled her away.  
  
The head boy watched as the two of them walked away. Something felt like it was eating him from the inside, but he couldn't figure out what. He stood there a while contemplating it. That's when he realized…  
  
He was jealous.  
  
Todd had one arm around Hermione and one carrying a bag. This was the night that he would do what he was sent to Hogwarts to do, he decide and gave himself a small nod. He had been pushing it off, so wrapped up in Hermione.  
  
When he was told to give her that jar, he had never expecting to meet someone so intelligent and enchanting as Hermione had been. He almost felt sorry that he'd have to ruin it all because of one jar. If what Voldemort said held true then he wouldn't be ruining it all… Hermione would come under his power and Todd could have all of her.  
  
Even the parts that her good side wouldn't let him have.  
  
The sun was going down over Hogshead. It had to be done before they were due back to school. It had to be done now.  
  
He started to pull her to a secluded area of Hogsmeade behind Hogshead. She started to slow down as if she disagreed with going back there.  
  
"What are we doing, Todd?"  
  
"It's a surprise!"   
  
"I don't think we are allowed back here-"  
  
"Come on Hermione! Are you afraid of a little excitement?"  
  
"No… I just don't think it's such a good idea."  
  
He was persistent, pulling her further and further down the alley until the darkness took both of them and he could no longer make out anything except her figure. He sat down in the darkness and tugged on her arm to join him which she reluctantly did.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had told Todd that Hermione had come into contact with the jar, so Todd knew better then to bring something like that to her attention in lighting that she could see the jar. Here in the dark, she would just assume the jar was a typical jar. He unzipped the bag and pulled it out.  
  
  
  
Hermione felt odd being pulled into a dark alley way and when Todd pulled her to sit on the cold ground with him, she thought he would try something. Instead he just said, "Here," and pressed something cool and slick into her arm. "I enchanted it… it's a surprise."  
  
Her hands slid to it and wrapped around it. It was a glass jar. "Surprise? I can't even see it."  
  
"Just open it. It took me forever to figure out how to enchant. I hope you like it,"  
  
Hermione smiled a little and let her hands slide along the cool surface, up to the metal lid. She tightened her grip around the lid and turned.  
  
He waited patiently. Would she suspect anything? There was a long silence in which he felt his stomach tighten with fear. If she suspected anything then this would be the end for him. Lord Voldemort would see to that.  
  
Todd listened, hearing the light sound of air escaping something. The jar. She was actually doing it. He heard the metal lid being pulled away from the container, a white light suddenly formed in the bottle and with it came a sharp pain in his head.  
  
Hermione watched as the light dance above her head. By looking at it, she would have though it would be warm, but it sent sharp and near painful chills through her body. She convulsed painfully, her eyes still on the light. It turned bright red, then dark and crimson.  
  
The pain was nearly numbing and after a while she felt nothing at all. Her eyes drifted to Todd her was buckled over, his head in his hands, pressing his forehead firmly to the ground. This was too weird.  
  
Her stomach dropped to the floor as her eyes connected with the lid to the jar.  
  
Embedded on it was the dark mark.  
  
What had Todd done?  
  
Draco Malfoy and his two goons walked into the Slytherin common room. HE stretched out on a plush green sofa as the other two just stood there watching him. They had spent the past few hours imagining what it would be like to pound Todd's skull in.  
  
Draco had to admit, it sounded pretty damn good right about now.  
  
Looking up at Crabbe and Goyle, he noticed them topple over, grabbing there heads as if in pain. Crabbe shrieked loudly, trashing his arms and banging his head into the floor. Draco watched the scene as everyone gathered around him.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked to no one in particular, standing up to get a better view. Looking around the room he could see a few more student doing the same thing.  
  
Slowly, his head started to throb and his stomach felt like it was coming up through his throat. He desperately tried to swallow but found it nearly impossible. He crumbled to his knees feeling the throbbing in his head become harder and harder, louder and louder, until it caused bright spots of light to flash through his vision. Feeling nearly paralyzed, Draco slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
(Endnote: I will admit, I rushed this a little. Next chapter I will spend more time on so it will be longer and better… Promise!) 


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: I've updated:) I know you are all probably thinking Draco's extremely out of character, but I am tryig to keep him as much in character as I can and adapt him to my storyline as much as possible. But he is a character and characters change throughout stories... so... we will see how it goes. If you can't take a bit of a Draco transformation... turn back now! )

Stepping off of the bed in a strange large room, Hermione gazed around at dozens of beds filled with young kids and teenagers. Each person was unconcious, laying face up on their beds lookin guncommonly white. Almost at once a woman was ontop of Hermione asking her questions she had no answers to.

"What happened to you Hermione? Who did this to you?" She asked as she waved her wand in the air, causing one of the owls in the corner to come at them.

Hermione shrieked and threw herself to the ground, quickly skittering to hide beneath the bed. The owl landed on the bed as the women handed it a piece of paper.

"As I had suspected..." She said, watching the owl fly off and looking down at the frightened student. "You don't remember anything do you?"

The girl said nothing, just stayed under the bed, shaking uncontrolably, hoping the creature was gone for good.

"Come out Hermione,"

Hermione looked up at the woman and frowned. 'How does she know me?' Hermione didn't recognize the woman or where she was. The only thing she was certain of was her name and finding her family. They were waiting for her and cared about her.

"Hermione... it's Madam Pomfrey. You remember me, don't you?" As the woman spoke, two more figures came into view. An older woman in a pointed hat and an extremely aged man with long white hair and facial hair. "I'm afraid she doesn't remember anything, Headmaster."

The man nodded, looking at Hermione and smiling. "Come here Hermione. Your friends are waiting for you." He held a hand out. Hermione felt drawn to him. She trusted him deeply, but she had never met him before. When she took his hand a seering pain shot through her head as she had a flashback.

_The man and woman where torchering little kids. Everywhere she saw blood. The smell hit her like a brick and she had to hold her sleeve over her nose to stop from puking. The two of them came forward at her when, out of the blue, he came to save her, riding on the back of a black stallion through the hallway._

As Hermione came out of her trance, she quickly let go of the man's hand as if it was on fire. He was evil. He was the one her family had told her about. She was already standing and backing away when the man must have realized she recognized him because he came straight towards her.

"Oh dear..." Madam Pomfrey said, covering her mouth with one hand.

"What's this about? She looks absolutely terrified of you Dumbledore." The other woman spoke.

The man she had refered to as Dumbledore stopped. "It's going to take quite a lot more than we possibly could have thought. This is far worse I believe."

"Don't touch me!" Hermione screamed suddenly. A few students seemed to have gained conciousness and were now looking at her as if she was crazy. "My Lord will come and get me... and if you lay one hand on me. You... will... die!" Her voice rose more and more as the last three words came into closing.

"What do you propose?" The unknown woman asked.

"Let her see her friends. Maybe they will be of good influence. I will be in my office trying to see what I can do about this." The three older people weren't even acknowledging her anymore. In a few moments they had all gone in their separate directions.

Hermione looked over at one of the beds. She could feel eyes piercing the back of her head. A familiar face was looking back at her.

"My Master's follower," She said softly, bowing at the blonde boy. He looked at her in bewilderment. "I am to follow yours and Master Todd's orders."

"Granger?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You will help me find my Lord right? I am to dispose of those who stand in my way. You are my master though and I will follow you directions as long as it doesn't prevent me from finding my Lord."

"Voldemort?" Draco asked.

"Yes master. I thought you knew about his all." Hermione began to become troubled. She was confused. Voldemort had told her to follow Master Malfoy to find him and then switched his mind and asked her to follow master Todd. Why would he want her to follow someone who wasn't fully a deatheater like Draco? Someone who hadn't fully commited themselves to Lord Voldemort.

"I-I do..."

* * *

Malfoy shook his head. He couldn't believe it. She had opened the jar. What in the world had possessed her to open that jar? Now she was to follow him or Blane to Lord Voldemort. Draco cringed. He never wanted this job and despite his pleading with his father, it looked like he was stuck with it anyway. 

Draco hadn't even declared himself a Deatheater yet, but here he was, ordered to take out the tasks of Voldemort.

"What's going on here?" Draco looked up and spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny standing in the doorway, looking over at Hermione and him talking.

Draco looked around at the students who were slowly waking up, one by one and smirked. It would be the wrong time to mess with him. These were all declared death eaters. Followers of Voldemort, ready to pounce if needed.Especially at the boy-who-lived and his posse.

Hermione spotted them too and began making small hissing noises at the three.

"My enemy and his mudblood loving friends!"

Draco looked at her. So did everyone else in the room.

"Hermione?" Ron spoke in questioning. "What;d you do to her Malfoy? I'll-" Ron started for Draco, but was immidiately stopped when Hermione stepped in his path.

"If you even touch my master... I'll kill you. I promise." Hermione said harshly.

Ron looked more hurt then Draco had ever seen him. A large part of Draco wanted to smile, but for some reason, a small part felt pity on him.

"She's mine," Draco spoke loudly, so everyone in the room could hear. "If one of you three try anything, you know what will happen. Come, Hermione."

He and Hermione walked past Ron and then as they walked past Harry and Ginny, he gave them a small wink and left the room.

* * *

"Malfoy's mind is clouded,surely, but he wouldn't hurt Hermione." Dumbldore said to the small group of teachers and students that were crowded around his desk. 

"Well, I don't trust him," Ron said with a pounding on Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall shot a warning look at him, while Snape and Dumbledore ignored him as if he hadn't moved a muscle. Ginny and Harry simultaneously laid a hand on each of Ron's shoulders to try to calm him down.

Dumbledore continued, "Draco has seemed a bit more distant from his friends as of late in last year. Snape has informed me that he has yet to be inducted as a deatheater like some of his friends have already been."

"Headmaster, are you saying that they are really letting kids become deatheaters?" Harry asked, leaning forward with his mouth open.

"That is exactly what he is saying, Potter." Snape retorted coldly.

"If they are accepting young kids like this, they must be trying to start a rebellion from within the school or something."

"They wouldn't dare!" Ginny yelped from out of nowhere.

Dumbledore looked over at the three children and shook his head. "Perhaps that is enough for the three of you for tonight. We will talk more about this at a later time. Go join your classmates in you common rooms."

"But Headmaster-" Ron started. He looked more angry then Harry had every seen him.

"Come on," McGonagall said. She stood up and headed for the door. She stood there, waiting, as Ron, Harry and Ginny slowly said their goodbyes and left the room with her.


	16. Chapter 16

﻿ (A/N: Ok... I'd like to apologize for whatever spelling/gramatical errors are in the last and this chapter. I no longer have a computer with Word... which means no spell check. The ones I've found online were bad. Well, enjoy this chapter. The more I write, the worse it seems to get. Hopefull I'll be finishing it up within a few chapters, but that doesn't look likely.) 

"Hermione...?" Ron asked when he saw his best girl friend sitting in the Gryffindor commonroom, looking at the fire.

"Ron?" She turned to face him and waited as he sat down beside her.

"You remember me?"

Hermione nodded, looking back at the fire. "I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything. One moment I was visiting Diagon Alley and doing a bit community service with Tom and the next minute... well... the next minute I was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Malfoy." She shook her head and frowned. "I freaked out and pushed him into a chair, knocking him over and then ran from the dungeons all the way up here."

"You're ok though. You don't think he did anything to you, do you?"

"I don't know. He must have. I think he did something to Todd too, because I haven't heard about him from anyone."

Ron listened to her for a while. She rambled on and on about how she couldn't remember anything and possible ways she could gain her memory back. Ron grinned the whole time at himself. He was happy to have Hermione back from the daze she was in earlier.

"Hermione?" Another voice came from behind the two. It was Harry. He stood by Ginny, Neville and Lavender who looked expectantly at Hermione, waiting for an explaination.

Ron scooted over closer to Hermione on the couch so that everyone could fit. Neville sat by him, Harry took the chair next to Hermione and the girls sat in the other chair across from him. Hermione seemed a bit zoned out so Ron filled them in with a few nods from Hermione.

"She even admitted it was Malfoy!" He finished.

"I did not Ron! I said it 'might' be!"

"You said it 'must have' been!"

"Well... I meant, might Ron. Seriously! If I don't remember anything how would I know it was he who did this to me?"

Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore seems pretty persistant that Malfoy has nothing to do with it. At least, that he isn't going to harm you."

Hermione nodded at this. "I honestly don't think he would, but if not Malfoy, then who gave me sudden amnesia like that?"

"What about Todd?" Ron asked. "That fool seemed a little off."

"You just don't like him because he was dating Hermione," Ginny said suddenly then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

The Headgirl looked up at Ginny and then over to Ron. "I had better get back to my room. I have a lot of studying to catch up on from the past two days I missed."

**NEXT**

"Do you need me to walk you back to your room Hermione?" Lavender asked. She had a genuine look of pity on her face and suddenly she wanted to smack that stupid look off of it.

Keeping her cool she replied simply. "No," And walked off towards the door and quickly to the Headstudents Tower. She didn't want to hear the start of her friends talking about her. She couldn't take that.

As she slid into the common room she found Draco laying across the couch studying. He looked up at her for a moment before returning to his book and ignoring her completely. The room remained quiet for a while as Hermione rummaged meaninglessly through the bookshelf.

"Malfoy," She said, breaking the silence.

He looked royaly pissed as his eyes came into contact with hers.

"Did you do something to me?"

He laughed scornfully. "I did nothing to you except bring you to the Slytherin common room because I couldn't get you to leave me alone and then YOU did something to me. You spazed out and knocked me flat on my ass." He face became confused for a moment. "Are you off the master kick already?"

Hermione sat on the coffee table across from Draco. "Master Kick?"

"The jar... you opened it."Her eyes opened wide at this new piece of information.

"Oh gods... I did!" Suddenly Hermione remembered Todd handing her the jar and her opening it up. "I can't believe I did that."

"That's nothing. You are going to be a walking zombie for Voldemort soon. You think not remembering an hour of your life is bad. Soon, you will be completely lost and you wont even remember you normal life or your friends as you know them now." Malfoy smiled. "Pretty twisted hex, huh?"

"You knew!"

"I found out," his smile ran colder and colder as he talked. "I am after all, the son of the greatest death eater Hermione. With you on there side I may as well just make it official. Harry and the mudbloods are going to lose."

"You know what's twisted, you bastard?" Hermione said and almost as soon as she said it she felt her body convulse and she collapsed suddenly, rolling from the coffee table to below the couch.

**NEXT**

Draco shot up as Hermione hit the floor. He knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. There was one there.

"Hermione?" He whispered, shaking her a little and lifting her head. "Hermione?"

The girl moaned, shifting her body slightly before going stiff again. Draco lifted her up, set her on the couch and simply watched her for a few moments. He was lost on what to do. Call for help and have her quarenteened? Stay here and watch over her? He smiled a little at her sporadic whimpering over the next minutes. Sitting himself down on the table he watched her.

She was pretty even when she hadn't showered or brushed her hair for over a day. And for some reason, her helplessness made her even that more appealing.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes shot open. She looked at him, sat up and smirked. "Master Malfoy, do you have any news from our Lord? When do we meet up?"

"I'm not going to be the one who gives you those orders, Hermione."

"Then, I will have to find Master Todd. He will accept my willingness to help." She leaned closer to Malfoy, setting her hand on his inner thigh with a small squeeze. "I am totally at his and your disposal as long as you are faithful to Lord Voldemort."

Draco felt his pulse rise as her hand slid a little higher. He had to stop her now.

"Of course. Since you are not faithful to him, I must find Todd and fullfill my duty to my Lord." She pulled her hand away and sat up.

The boy looked at her, dazed. She really was made to follow his every whim as his father had promised. He remembered when the lar was opened. It acted as a mass and individualized communication device from Voldemort. It told each death eater what their job would be, straight from Draco's Father's mouth. During that time of unconciousness, their brain was uploaded with all sorts of plans that could only be spoken of to other death eaters or those loyal to Voldemort.

Thinking for a moment, Draco decided it was better to play along with Hermione. Otherwise, when Todd came about, he was sure to take advantage of everything she was willing to offer.

Apparently, that was a lot.

"Hermione, I just had to make sure it was actually you speaking and not the mudblood loving whore." He said.

With that comment, she smiled brightly. "So Master, what have you heard from him?"

"Just that we are to meet him the night of Samhain. He will be at his peak that night."

Hermione face darkened. "So will Potter's powers!"

"Yes, but out Lord will have you."

"He will," She was smiling once again and leaning into him. "So Master Malfoy. What now?"


End file.
